The Werewolf's Return
by Mistress Cresacre
Summary: Sequel to The Tale of the Two Werewolves. Rosemary returns and things start to happen, while secrets are revealed
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise Visitor

Author's Note: Here's the Sequel to The Tale of Two Werewolves several people asked for. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your reviews! I hope this satisfies you. I thought to just upload it in chapters to make sure people liked it first. Please review and no flames. I will just ignore them.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as Rowling's. I promise I am not making any profit off of this. Please enjoy.  
  
The Werewolf's Return  
  
Rosemary looked at Professor Dumbledore smiling slightly as she remembered a similar meeting years before.  
  
"Professor, I really don't think it's a good idea. You know what I am."  
  
"The same precautions used for you while you were in school can be put back in effect."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I'll teach the Defense Against Dark Arts Class. Merlin knows I've had enough experience with it." she looked at him. "You never explained why you wanted me to teach."  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair though she could see the twinkle in his eyes. "Every since Harry's first year I have not been able to keep a DADA teacher for more than a year. Also the Potions teacher has made his displeasure plain that he has not been chosen to teach it."  
  
Rosemary's brow furrowed. "That's strange but who is this Harry? I haven't had a chance to catch up on all the wizard news. And why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly. "His last name is Potter if that helps."  
  
Rosemary's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "James's and Lily's son?" she whispered shocked. "He survived?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know what happened that night?" he asked. He knew he didn't need to say which night.  
  
She swallowed. "Yes. Father taunted me with it but he never mentioned Harry. I just figured that he had been killed along with his parents."  
  
"When Voldemort tried to kill Harry it rebounded on him giving Harry a particular lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Voldemort disappeared and wasn't heard of again until Harry was eleven. Now Harry is sixteen and in his sixth year here. Voldemort has attacked and Harry has defeated him several times though never permanently. Harry is known as the Boy Who Lived and is even in several books."  
  
"So, he is powerful?"  
  
"Very. He's a good student and all respect him except for the Slytherins."  
  
Rosemary snorted. "The Slytherins don't respect anyone except for Death Eaters and Voldemort."  
  
"They respected you and you are not either of those." he pointed out.  
  
She shrugged. "Severus and Lucius were the two most popular Slytherins. When they showed our friendship the others accepted me." she grinned. "It didn't hurt that I could and would fight them. They were easy to convince."  
  
"The Potions professor is the head of the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall is still over the Gryffindors, Professor Sprout the Hufflepuffs and Professor Flitwick the Ravenclaws."  
  
Rosemary's eyes narrowed. "You are avoiding naming the Potions Professor." she pointed out.  
  
He smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "You know him well. It's Severus."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Really? I haven't seen him in years! How is he? Is he still sweet? Where has he been?'  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "You can ask him yourself. You know where the Potion Professor's office is. The password is DADA."  
  
Rosemary chuckled and stood. "Thank you, Professor. I shall go see him unless there is something else we need to discuss?"  
  
"No. Go see your friend. We shall talk more later."  
  
Rosemary nodded and left Dumbledore's office. She had to force herself not to skip as she made her way to the Dungeons. She passed the Potions room with a smile remembering the jokes played there and the points lost. 'Those were good years.' she thought fondly as she stopped in front of a tapestry that depicted Salazar Slytherin defeating a troll.  
  
"DADA." The tapestry sprang aside and Rosemary looked in.  
  
Immediately she was assaulted by cold air. She shivered slightly but continued inside. She looked around smiling at the books spread about. Everyone thought that he concentrated solely on Potions and witchcraft but truthfully, he loved to read Muggle books claiming they were better than staring into a fire.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a harsh voice demanded.  
  
A man stood from his chair, glaring at her with his wand pointed at her chest. She smiled at the familiar tone, the pale skin and black greasy hair. He was broader than she remembered but was still slender though she could see the muscles on him. Here eyes flicked to the book he had slammed down grinning when she saw that it was the Muggle book, Secret Garden. She froze when she saw the picture by his couch.  
  
It was of her Lucius and Severus right after they had graduated. They wore their graduation robes and were laughing. Rosemary was in between Severus and Lucius with her arms around their necks. Their arms were around her waist playing a game of gentle tug-of-war with her. She was laughing with them then kissed their cheeks.  
  
"I'm surprised you still have that, Severus." she said softly her eyes going back to him. "It has been almost sixteen years since we saw each other."  
  
His eyes widened and his wand dropped from his hand as he finally recognized her. "Rosemary?"  
  
"The one and only." she replied with a slight smile.  
  
He crossed the space between them in a quick stride. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly burying his face in her thick hair. She felt a tear fall out of her eye as she hugged him back remembering a conversation they had had right after his father had forced him to take the Death Mark.  
  
"What are you going to do?" she asked him watching as he stared at his arm in shame.  
  
He shrugged, rubbing the mark. "I don't know, Rose. I didn't want it but no one will believe that."  
  
"I do." she said firmly. She cupped his chin and turned his face towards her, looking into his eyes. "You have and always will be my brother. I don't care what happens I will always believe in you."  
  
He stared at her then the seventeen-year old boy grabbed her in a tight hug burying his face in her hair. "You are my salvation. If I ever lose you I will be hard-pressed to deny him, sister of my heart." he whispered.  
  
She pulled him away and looked him in the eye. "If that happens, promise me, you'll take any chance you have to turn back to the good side."  
  
He stared at her then slowly nodded. "I will. No matter the cost."  
  
"That's all I ask." she hugged him tightly then grinned at him. "Now how shall we aggravate Professor Adder tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
She shook herself out of the memory and patted his back. "Everything will be all right, Severus. I'm back and two of the Mischief Trio are together again."  
  
She felt him chuckle. "You remember."  
  
"I never forgot. It kept me alive."  
  
He pulled away smiling sadly. "I remembered my promise to you." he said softly. "I got the chance with Professor Dumbledore. I was his spy in Voldemort's ranks for about six months."  
  
She nodded. "Good. I wondered if you remembered that. Are you his spy again now that Voldemort is back?"  
  
"Yes." he sighed. "It's worse now though. He suspects me."  
  
"Be careful, Severus." she said softly. "I just found you, my Pack brother. I don't want to lose you."  
  
He studied her. "You seem more wolf-like now."  
  
She sighed. "That's a long story and one that is still too raw to talk about. One day I will tell you about it but not even Dumbledore knows all of it. I'll get all that needs to know about it together and tell it once. I don't think I could do it more than that."  
  
He nodded and motioned her to sit down. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Albus asked me to teach the DADA classes."  
  
He chuckled as they sat down. "He finally found a professor that I won't hate for getting the job instead of me. I should congratulate him." he said wryly.  
  
Rosemary laughed. "Yes, you should. He teased me for a while, not mentioning who the Potions teacher was. I could just see me talking to Professor Adder as an equal."  
  
Now it was Snape's turn to laugh. "No. He left a few years ago. He told me that he use to hate it when it was time for Potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins together because he knew that me, you, Lucius and sometimes Potter and Black would cause trouble."  
  
"Don't forget Remus." she told him with a grin. "He did as much as I did."  
  
Severus scowled. "Yes. He was here three years ago as the DADA teacher."  
  
Her eyes widened. "He's alive?"  
  
"Yes." He studied her, puzzled. "You didn't know?"  
  
"No. I've been out of touch with the world for the past sixteen years. How is he?"  
  
"He's fine the last I saw him." he said with a shrug. "He resigned because everyone found out he was a werewolf."  
  
Rosemary's eyes narrowed as she saw the gleam in his eyes. "Severus! You didn't!"  
  
He shrugged. "I did. He was being annoying." He smiled sadly. "He reminded me of you too much. I wanted him away from here. That was the only way I could think of doing it."  
  
She sighed. "Severus, you need to learn better ways to deal with things like that." her eyes softened and she kissed his cheek. "I'm here now so could you be a little nicer?"  
  
"You mean I actually have to be nice to the Gryffindors?" he asked in mock horror.  
  
She laughed. "You are mean!" she exclaimed shoving him lightly. "You probably have the whole school fearing you will snap their heads off."  
  
He groaned. "Rose, that word play was terrible."  
  
She grinned. "Is it true?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yes. I'm known to favor Slytherins and hate Potter's gang."  
  
She shook her head. "Things never change." she grinned. "You could shock them by suddenly being nice to them for a change."  
  
He laughed. "I could." he looked thoughtful. "That's actually a good idea. I have my conscience back now so I better be good."  
  
She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Yes. Now I need to go find my room and classroom then get ready for this year. It's only a few days away."  
  
He nodded and stood with her. "I'll show you the way if you want."  
  
"I'd like that." She walked out with him. "How do you want to act if we see any professors?"  
  
"Just be yourself." he told her. "They all know we're friends and if they don't they can be shocked for a while. I'm not losing you."  
  
She nodded and let him lead her to her new room and classroom, trying not to remember why she had been out of the wizard world for so long.  
  
Please review!!!!! Did you like? 


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day of Class

Author's note: Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think? No flames please.  
  
Thank you Polgara for reviewing on the first chapter. I hope you like this one  
  
As always I don't own any of Harry Potter characters. Rosemary is my own creation. Enjoy!  
  
The Return of the Werewolf  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next week passed smoothly. The students came in and she was busy getting ready for her classes. She didn't get to meet any until her first class, which happen to be the third year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. She got through that one easily enough but was in for a shock when students for the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws came in.  
  
A trio caught her attention and she just stared. One was a red headed boy that had freckles all over his face. He was slender but not too much so. He seemed to be muscular and use to work. He held hands with a young lady with blond-red long hair that she let hang down her back. She had hazel eyes and Rosemary could see faint traces of ink on her hands. She knew this one was scholarly just by watching how she talked and walked.  
  
The third boy captured her attention fully though. He was quiet, watching his friends talk. He had black messy hair and tanned skin though it wasn't too dark. He wore rimmed glasses and looked too thin for his age. His robes seemed to hang off of him though she could see the muscles in his arms. His appearance screamed James Potter except for his deep green eyes. Those were pure Lily.  
  
"You must be James Potter's son." Rosemary commented as they sat down in front of her.  
  
The boy looked at her in surprise. "Yes. How did you know?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "I use to go to school with James. Last time I saw you, you were barely a year old. You've grown to look just like your father."  
  
"Many say that."  
  
She nodded and watched as other students trickled in. "I'm warning you now, don't act like James in my class." she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know how much you know of your father but he was one of the worse troublemakers in this school."  
  
Harry nodded. "I know. One of our past professors talks to me about him."  
  
"I know all of his tricks and more. His favorite was disrupting DADA class. Behave in here. Understood?"  
  
He grinned. "Yes, Professor."  
  
She waited until a few minutes after the bell rang then smiled at all of them. "I am Professor Forrest. I've heard that you have not really had a constant teacher since your first year." Many shook their heads and some snickered. She raised an eyebrow. "I know that little angels like yourselves had nothing to do with that." she inwardly chuckled at the innocent faces that appeared. "I'm not falling for that. You won't chase me away that easily. I know many of the tricks. I use to pull many of them. I also know that classes can be boring and you want to liven things up a bit but trust me. This class will not be boring unless you make it that way. I'm not as strict as most teachers but I won't stand for playing around or fighting in my class. These are perilous times and this class is important but it shouldn't be too strenuous if you listen and pay attention. I'm hoping that nothing untoward will happen to me so that I can teach again next year." That got a few chuckles out of everyone and she smiled. "Now I shall call roll. If you have any questions I'll answer them after I finish."  
  
It only took her a few minutes to go through the roll. She put it down then propped a hip on her desk and looked around. "Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
A boy she remembered as Seamus raised his hand. "What were the DADA classes like when you were here?"  
  
"Hard. Our teacher was boring and didn't really know what he was doing." she grinned. "I'm afraid I did not help matters very much. A few friends and me would drive him up the wall. He only lasted a year after we started playing with him. The next one lasted less time than that but the third was nicer so we left him alone."  
  
A young man she remembered as Neville Longbottom raised his hand. "Who did you hang out with?"  
  
"Some that may be familiar to you here. One was a teacher here three years ago."  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. Remus Lupin, James Potter Sirius Black and Lily Evans. I also tended to hang out with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." She smiled at the disgust in their faces. "They are nicer than you think." she said mildly. "I remember some of your parents also. Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom, Attila Raven. I went to school with them. We weren't close but I knew them." she looked around. "Any other questions?"  
  
No one raised his hand and she smiled and stood. "Very well. I'll give you a small outline on what we'll be covering in here this semester then we'll get started. If you have any questions, you may ask after class." She went behind her desk and started the lesson.  
  
When she got out she went to lunch with a sigh of relief. She met Severus not to far from the Great Hall and walked with him the rest of the way.  
  
"How was your first day at class?"  
  
"Peaceful." She smiled. "They don't know what to think of me."  
  
He chuckled. "I can only guess."  
  
"I saw Harry." she told him as they took their seats. "He looks like James reborn except for his eyes."  
  
"And the scar." Severus reminded her.  
  
She blinked. "You know, I didn't really pay attention to his forehead. His hair must have covered it. I somehow have the feeling that he isn't use to being greeted with 'You must be James Potter's son.' He looked shocked when I said that."  
  
Severus chuckled as the students filed in. "I can imagine. Usually when people see him they look at his scar after they find out that he's the Boy Who Lived. They treat him like some miniature god."  
  
She looked out into space. "Any who could defeat Voldemort at that young of an age deserves a little recognition." she said softly. "I only just found out that he was responsible for Voldemort's disappearance the day that I saw you for the first time in sixteen years." she shook herself slightly as the food appeared. She dug in. "I could get use to this really quick."  
  
He chuckled. "Yes. It's easy to get use to. You can order specific things if you want."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't really care anymore. I'll eat anything that's put in front of me."  
  
He grinned as he started eating. "Even Every Flavor Beans?"  
  
She shuddered remembering a blood taste one that she got her first year here. "No thanks. I don't want a repeat of that. Took three hours to get the blood taste out of my mouth."  
  
"So I guess you don't want them for a present?"  
  
"No. And don't you dare get them for me." she told him with a mock glare. "If you do, I'll throw them at you every chance I get. I might even do so while you're having class."  
  
"How? You have class at the same time."  
  
"Simple. I could let my class out just a few minutes early. I was planning on doing that sometimes anyway if they're good and get their lessons. I can quickly make my way to your class and terrorize you the last few minutes of class."  
  
He sighed. "Fine. No Every Flavor Beans." he took a bite then a drink. "Chocolate Frogs?"  
  
"Now those I'll take." she finished her food and pushed it away. "That was good."  
  
His eyes narrowed. She had barely eaten enough to fill a child. "You didn't eat much."  
  
"I don't eat much." she saw the concern in his eyes and touched his hand. "I'm fine, Severus. I've gotten out of the habit of eating a lot at one time. I'll snack later, okay?"  
  
He sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to the elves about bringing some snack foods to your room later."  
  
She smiled. This was the side that not many had ever seen. Many had thought him heartless even as a student here but in truth he had been as fussy over her as a mother or a father would be over their precious child. "I would appreciate that. Thank you."  
  
They talked for the rest of lunch keeping the subject light. They talked about the past tricks that they had played on their old teachers and which ones to keep an eye on. Severus was eager to help her in any way that he could and told her all that he could about the students.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is as arrogant as his father is. He's really popular and nasty to everyone but other Slytherins. He hates the Gryffindors with a passion and Potter in particular."  
  
"I don't have them together so I don't have to worry about that." She paused. "You encourage that attitude do you?" she asked mildly.  
  
He grimaced. "Some, yes. I'll try to put a stop to it."  
  
"Fairly." she warned.  
  
He grinned. "Yes. Fairly." He smiled at her. "I'm glad you're back, Rose. Missed you telling me what to do and how to do them."  
  
She smiled back. "And I missed telling you what to do and how to do them along with all of the trouble we caused together." she grinned. "Think we can start that again?"  
  
"We have no teachers to annoy this time." he pointed out.  
  
"Sure we do. There's always Professor McGonagall. She was our favorite to tease." Her grin widened. "And we can't lose points or get a detention anymore."  
  
"Which was half the fun."  
  
She sighed and nodded sadly. "I know but that is the down of being out of school. No more detention."  
  
That set them both laughing until a voice caught their attention. "And what do you two find so funny?" Professor McGonagall's voice came from behind them.  
  
Rosemary grinned up at her. "Nothing. We were just thinking of our school years."  
  
Minerva McGonagall eyed her suspiciously. "What about it?" She remembered all too well how many times her hair had changed to a bright neon color and a few times to the color of the rainbow. A few times even her skin color had been changed. She had given several detentions out for that one but a few times she could never prove who it had been.  
  
"Just remembering our favorite class."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
Rosemary widened her eyes expertly acting like a teacher's pet, which she had been for most of her classes. "Why, yours of course, Professor!"  
  
Minerva chuckled. "Rosemary you may stop acting like that. I know good and well who to thank for the nickname Rainbow. I am pleased that most of the teachers that were here during that are now gone." she smiled and put a hand on Rosemary's shoulder. "It's good to see you again Rosemary." She looked at Severus. "And it's good to see you laughing. I didn't know that you could."  
  
"And I didn't know you could be decent." He retorted grimacing as Rosemary slapped him lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Be nice." she told him.  
  
"Yes, Conscience."  
  
"You better believe it." she looked at McGonagall who was watching this with a grin. "I'll keep him in line."  
  
"You do that." she turned away. "And lunch is over. Classes will be starting soon since you've both seem to have forgotten where you where and when it is."  
  
They looked guiltily at each other before standing to go to their classes.  
  
"See you later, my brother." she called as they parted ways.  
  
"See you later, my sister." he replied then made his way to the dungeons whistling softly. 


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Here's the third chapter. I don't know if anyone's reading this. Please review!  
  
  
  
The next two weeks passed quickly. She spent every moment that she could, catching up with Severus and remembering old times. They were only able to play two tricks during those two weeks, one turning Professor McGonagall's hair a brilliant pink and changing Mrs. Norris orange. Filch was angry for two whole days but McGonagall guessed who it was and only sighed and went about her business. She knew from experience it would fade after an hour.  
  
Rosemary went through all of the notes that had been left from the other teachers. She loved going over Remus's savoring his handwriting and his smell that still lingered on the paper to her sensitive nose. Her heart ached with need of him but she pushed it away like she always had. She had work to do. She could look for Remus over the Christmas holiday.  
  
Friday afternoon she was talking about the notes with Severus in her classroom. "Lockhart was a complete ditz!" she exclaimed. "Look at this! More notes about how fine he looks than there is about the Dark Arts! Did he think he was the gift to the world or something?"  
  
"Yes." Severus replied as he graded essays. They had started grading papers together finding that things went quicker when they did. It was also more fun for both.  
  
"Whatever happened to him?"  
  
"A memory charm backfired on him. Doesn't even remember his own name."  
  
"Serves him right." she muttered as she put the notes aside to grade essays on magical creatures. "What about the others?"  
  
"Quirrell was killed by Potter for carrying Voldemort in him. You know what happened to Lockhart and Lupin." he smiled at her snort and continued. "Moody was Barty Crouch Jr. taking Polyjuice Potion and last year was a series of four teachers each lasting half a semester. It was pitiful."  
  
"Sounds it." she admitted. She found her hand traveling to the notes Remus had left. She picked them up and sniffed them smiling at the faint scent of his smell though it was three years old.  
  
Severus was watching her. "You really miss him don't you?"  
  
She shrugged and put the notes down. "Yes. He was my mate. It's like missing half of my heart and soul."  
  
They went back to grading papers each thinking their own thoughts. Their silence was broken by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"There you are, Rosemary." She took in the scene of Rosemary grading rolls at her desk and Severus was sitting at one of the desks also grading papers. "What are you two doing?"  
  
"Grading papers." Severus sneered slipping back into his old self. "What does it look like?" he sighed when Rosemary threw a pen at him. "What?"  
  
"Be nice." She looked at McGonagall. "We found that it's easier to grade papers together like this. I don't think either one of us believe that we found each other again after so long."  
  
Minerva nodded with a sad smile. "I understand. I'm afraid your session is at an end for now though. Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you in his office. You know the password."  
  
Rosemary nodded and stood, leaving her papers on her desk. "I do. Thank you, Professor."  
  
Minerva smiled. "We're equals now, Rosemary. You can call me Minerva."  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm still not use to this."  
  
Minerva nodded. "I understand. It's hard at times." she turned to leave the room. "Nice hair, Severus." she called back as she left.  
  
He frowned. "What?" he transfigured a pen into a mirror and groaned at the sight of his ungreased yellow hair. "Rose!"  
  
She chuckled. "You should have been nice. Each time you're mean I'm going to do that. Remember that and all will be well." she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you soon, Severus. You may stay in here if you wish. I'll return after I find out what Dumbledore wants."  
  
He shook his head and gathered his papers. "No. I'll return to my classroom in case any need to find me. I shall see you at dinner."  
  
She nodded and left her classroom heading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She told the gargoyle the password and walked up the stairs feeling a sense of deja vue. This had happened many times as a child growing up here and most of the time it was from another prank that she had pulled on a teacher. 'He can't give detentions to a teacher can he?' she thought absently then giggled at her own thoughts.  
  
She knocked on the door. She opened it after Dumbledore called out a friendly. "Come in."  
  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?" she asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her. When she turned around she saw a young man staring at her and her heart contracted screaming 'Mate is near! Mate is near!'  
  
His hair held more silver in it and his eyes seemed to be wearier than they ever had been when they were together. He was thin but not deathly so and he was still as pale as she remembered. His brown eyes were flecked with yellow showing that the full moon was only a week away. He stared at her, barely able to believe what he saw.  
  
"Rosemary?" He whispered.  
  
She slowly approached him, not noticing Professor Dumbledore go into a side room and close the door to give them privacy. "Remus?" she whispered just as softly.  
  
Suddenly he was in her arms and she held him tightly. He claimed her mouth with his own reawakening the bond that was between them. She felt the part of her that had been dead all of this time slowly come alive once more It would take time but in time she would be whole once more.  
  
It was all she could do not to take his clothes off then and there and claim him as her own. The full moon was close and like Severus had said she was more wolf-like than she had ever been. She buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath smiling as his familiar scent flowed over her. More than anything the memory of him and his love had kept her sane and kept her human even as her wolf self came more to the fore.  
  
"I've missed you, Remus." she whispered.  
  
"I've missed you, Rose." he replied breathing in her scent. "I love you, my soulmate."  
  
"I love you too, my mate." she kissed him again but more gentle this time showing him her love.  
  
When they finally were able to separate she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Now to take care of some other business." she pulled away from Remus smiling at his soft protests. "Padfoot, come out from behind Dumbledore's desk." she smiled reassuringly at Remus as a thin black dog came out from behind the desk. His tail was down and he hung his head.  
  
She didn't hesitate. She went and knelt in front of him throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her. "I've missed you, my Pack-Brother." she told him putting her nose in his neck ruff.  
  
There was a pause then she felt the dog slowly changing. The fur melted away into ragged clothing and a too thin body. "You don't blame me for James's and Lily's deaths?" he asked softly.  
  
"I know you are innocent." she said softly.  
  
He allowed himself to hug her tightly then, burying his own face in her hair, not knowing his enemy had down the same thing a few weeks before. "I was so afraid you would condemn me."  
  
"Never. You are my Pack." she told him. "Remus, I'll hex you if you leave this room."  
  
Remus quickly let go of the doorknob and sat down on the couch. "Sorry. Thought you might want to be alone."  
  
Sirius Black pulled away and stood up before helping her up. "Thank you, Luna."  
  
"No problem, Padfoot."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
They all sat down. Rosemary sat beside Remus taking his hand into hers and Sirius sat in a chair facing them. Rosemary hesitated. "I met him not too long afterwards. I would have testified that you were innocent but I only got where I could only a few weeks ago. I thought that you were dead or insane by now."  
  
"What happened? Surely you've read the Daily Prophet." Sirius asked in surprise. "It's been all over the paper since I escaped."  
  
She shook her head. "Not yet." she pleaded. "I'm not ready to face it yet. When I feel like it though, I'll tell you but since I only want to tell the whole tale once you'll be told with Dumbledore and Severus."  
  
Immediately Sirius made a face. "You're still friends with that greasy git? He wants me dead!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm friends with him. He's my brother. You can get along with him long enough to hear my story." she told him. She grinned. "Soon, we can start on the task of setting you free."  
  
Dumbledore came back in then. "Things cleared?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Yes, crazy professor." Rosemary told him with a grin. "You did that on purpose."  
  
"Yes, I must admit, I did." he admitted as he sat down. "Remus and Sirius have been miserable and I could see the sadness in your eyes. I figured this was what you needed."  
  
"Thank you." She squeezed Remus's hand and smiled at Sirius. "Three of the Marauders are together again." she laughed. "I never knew how I managed to be a Marauder and a part of the Mischief Trio. Two totally different groups yet I'm known to be the leader of one and a main part of the other. How is that possible?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "You mated Remus." he supplied.  
  
She laughed. "I guess so. The Mischief Trio though has been around longer than the Marauders. We've been around since we were about seven or so."  
  
"Show-off." Remus muttered fondly. She grinned then kissed him.  
  
"You know it." she replied then kissed him again.  
  
"Enough you two!" Sirius exclaimed with a laugh. "You can relearn each other's mouths later when you're alone."  
  
They looked at each other then stood. "See you!" They exclaimed.  
  
Sirius laughed and pushed them back in their chairs. "Nuh-uh. If you leave we won't see you again until Monday. We have some things we need to discuss first."  
  
Rosemary raised an eyebrow. "Like?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm a professor. I teach the Defense of Dark Arts actually."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "The same class that Moony taught. Strange."  
  
She chuckled. "Yes, isn't it? Two werewolves teaching the same class at different times."  
  
"So you know Harry?"  
  
"Yes. What does he know?"  
  
"He knows everything." Remus admitted. "He found out in his third year as did Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."  
  
"They know I'm innocent and they know my animagus form. They call me Snuffles." He grimaced as he said the name, guessing what her reaction would be.  
  
She started laughing. "Snuffles! I should have known you would pick that! The great Sirius is called Snuffles by his godchild and friends!"  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Quiet it down. I wanted you to know so that when we're near anyone or not in a protected area then you would call me Snuffles not Padfoot or Sirius."  
  
She nodded. "But why not Padfoot?"  
  
"Two of Ron's older brothers got the map from Filch and discovered somehow how to use it." Remus told her with a grin.  
  
She grinned. "Really? That's wonderful! I take it that they don't go here anymore?"  
  
"No. They graduated last year."  
  
"Too bad. They sound fun." she looked thoughtful. "Who else knows your real form?"  
  
"Snape and Dumbledore." Sirius said with a shrug. "Snape only found out because Dumbledore wanted us to at least try to get along."  
  
"It doesn't work." she told Dumbledore with a smile. "I tried that for five years and they still hate each other's guts."  
  
"I haven't killed him." Sirius muttered. "He was a pain. Still is. He was the cause of Remus resigning."  
  
"He told me about that and trust me I made him feel very guilty about that." she grinned. "I can be very convincing."  
  
"I bet." Sirius stood. "Professor, I'm going to go find Harry and spend some time with him."  
  
"You may come up here if you wish to talk to him privately." Dumbledore offered.  
  
"Or I can spell that room we would often go to if you want to talk to him there. I can make it where no one but us in this room and Harry can go in. Others won't even notice the room."  
  
"Add Ron and Hermione to that and you have a deal." he told her. "Don't want them feeling left out."  
  
Rosemary nodded and stood, still holding Remus's hand. "I'll do that now." she bowed slightly to Dumbledore. "Thank you, Albus." she said softly smiling at him. "I appreciate it. I don't think you'll ever know how much."  
  
He smiled. "I can guess, Rosemary. Go and enjoy your time with Remus. We can talk about getting Sirius freed later."  
  
They all nodded and left. Sirius changed back to his dog self and followed them out. They opened the passage only to find Harry, Ron and Hermione there about to say the password. Harry grinned when he saw Remus. "Professor Lupin!" his eyes traveled to Sirius and his grin widened. "Snuffles!"  
  
Rosemary smiled. "We were about to go spell a room where you could talk to him without fear." she told him softly. "If you three will follow us I'll show you the room."  
  
Ron looked at their joined hands and grinned. "Way to go Professor Lupin!"  
  
Remus and Rosemary both reddened and Hermione hit Ron on the arm. "Behave!" she hissed.  
  
That made Remus laugh. "Who does that remind you of, Rose?"  
  
She grinned and lightly slapped his arm. "Behave, Remus. I see where you're going though. Ron would be Sirius, Hermione would be me, of course, and Harry would be James. It's the Marauders made over again."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ron asked as they walked.  
  
"Rosemary, Professor Forrest to you three, was the one in the group that kept the rest of us in line. She made us do things we didn't want to do like our work, be polite to each other and even to Snape and Malfoy."  
  
"They have first names you know." she pointed out.  
  
"I noticed that the first time we had you." Ron spoke up. "Why be nice to Professor Snape? He's not nice to anyone!"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful. "Actually, he hasn't been so bad this year. He doesn't yell at me quite as much and we don't lose quite as many points in there though he still treats Malfoy like a perfect student."  
  
"He's being a stubborn git about that." Rosemary told them as she showed them an abandoned room far from the other classrooms. She walked in and waved her wand muttering a few wands. A blue glow surround the room and covered the door. "Now the only ones who can come in here are the six of us here and Dumbledore. It'll give you some privacy." she looked around then cleaned the room with a flick of her wand and transfigured a few desks into couches and chairs even a bed. "If you don't have a spot to sleep, Padfoot, you can sleep in here. I don't think you want to sleep with us."  
  
Sirius changed to his human self and shook his head with a grin. "Nope. I would never get any sleep with you two lovebirds."  
  
Ron and Harry's expressions were identical. They put their hands over their ears. "Too much information!" they exclaimed. "Too much information!"  
  
Rosemary laughed along with Remus and Sirius while Hermione looked at them in disapproval. "I would think it would be. Sirius behave and don't corrupt these young minds." she narrowed her eyes. "And I warn you, if they suddenly know some of our old tricks and use it in my class you will be a skinned dog, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Luna. I understand." He smiled and kissed her cheek hugging her tightly. "Now go spend time with your mate, sister. We can talk later after you two finish."  
  
She rolled her eyes as Ron and Harry made gagging sounds. "You two stop that. Sirius, be serious for a few minutes. Keep this up and I'll hex you so bad you'll look like paint fell on you."  
  
"I'll behave." he made shooing motions. "Now get."  
  
Remus pulled her away. "Fine with me. Bye, Harry. Bye, Ron. Bye Hermione. We'll talk later. Behave and don't take anything he says seriously."  
  
"We never do." Harry replied.  
  
Rosemary smiled and kissed Remus right outside the door then closed the door. "Come on. I'll show you my room."  
  
He grinned and took her hand. "Hope it's big enough for two."  
  
"It will be." she promised then they hurried off to their room to reassure themselves that their mate was really right beside them.  
  
  
  
All right. I'm not going to post anymore unless I know someone is reading and enjoys this fic. No sense wasting my time or taking up space. Please review and tell me if I should continue posting this. 


	4. Chapter 4: A puzzle and Rosemary's story

Okay, here's the next part. Sorry it took so long for me to post this. Hope you like it. Sorry for the spelling of the spells. I can't find any of my books. Normal things apply here. I don't own any of the characters you recognize from Rowling. Hope you like it!

That next week, Rosemary and Remus spent every spare moment together. Remus even helped her grade papers, staying in the room with her when she graded essays. He would often read a book or curl up next to her when she was reading, rarely leaving her side. Sirius gave them all the time they wanted, spending time with Harry in their spelled room. Rosemary and Remus knew they were up to something but neither knew what. They finally decided to just trust Sirius and left them alone.

A week after Remus had come to Hogwarts, Rosemary was cleaning her office when someone knocked on her door. She turned and smiled when she saw Severus. "Hello, Severus." she raised an eyebrow when she saw the two containers that were in his hands. "What's that? Trying to poison us?"

"You don't know about the Wolfsbane Potion?"

She blinked. "Wolfsbane Potion?" she looked at Remus. "What does it do?"

"Suppresses the wolf mind." Remus told her taking the potions from Severus. "Makes it where we can actually just curl up and not worry about hurting ourselves or wanting to get out. We are in control of our bodies."

She stared at the potion then shrugged. "I don't know if it'll work on me but I'm willing to try it." She looked at Remus. "When do we take it?"

  


"About an hour or so before dark."

"Which is about now." she said with a grin. 

"Yes." He downed his and she followed his example. They gave Severus the containers back and Rosemary grinned at him. "Thank you, Severus. If you'll excuse us we have a date with a full moon."

He smiled sadly. "Go on, my sister. I shall see you tomorrow. I'll have another potion ready for tomorrow night too."

"Thank you." Rosemary picked up her cloak that Remus had kept for her all of these years and threw it over the two of them. "Until later, my brother." They disappeared from sight.

Severus waited until he was certain they were gone. "I wish you would tell me what is wrong." he muttered. He shook his head and went to his office. He had papers to grade.

Rosemary and Remus were able to sneak past the branches with the help of the cloak. They put it in a little crook there for that purpose before they went inside the shack locking the door behind them. They sat down in the old furniture and looked at each other.

"Will you take down your illusions?" he asked finally. In the week they had been reunited, she had refused to take her illusions down saying that she didn't want to terrify him. "You won't terrify me."

She sighed and let her illusions fade away. She met his eyes defiantly. "Now I really am a monster." she said bitterly.

He studied her. Her dark hair was streak with silver, a sign of lycanthropy. Her normally blue eyes were an almost pure gold with only flecks of blue. Tonight they would be a solid gold. Tufts of fur were on her face and ears covering them. Her hands were furry and she seemed to stoop over slightly. Her teeth were longer, making her have fangs. He could see where there were burns all over her from silver touching her and he could have sworn that one was in the shape of a hand. "What happened?"

"Things made me more wolf-like." she said harshly. "I get like this starting a week before the full moon and stay that way a week after. Usually though my eyes hold a hint of gold, my hair is thicker and has silver in it. I tend to walk slightly stooped though I made it where no one realizes that. Also I can bend my legs the other way like a wolf. My temper is always like it was when we were children a week before the full moon. Now, that is my normal and as the full moon gets closer it gets worse."

"What caused it?"

"Losing you and other things." she shook her head as she felt the pull of the full moon. "Not yet, Remus. You'll probably hear more of it during the trial. Please wait?"

"I will. Only because you asked." He kissed her just as the pain of transforming started. Somehow though, it didn't seem as bad with their mates by their side after all this time.

                                                            *************

The next week, Rosemary was grading papers while Remus read a book beside her when someone cleared their throat. Rosemary and Remus looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing there, trying to hide a grin. "What?" They asked.

"Have you two looked at yourselves?" she asked pointing at them.

They exchanged glances then looked at themselves and started laughing. Rosemary was at her desk and Remus had made a soft pillow and was leaning against her holding her hand with one as he was reading. He would nuzzle her every once in a while and she was messaging his hand while holding it. They hadn't even realized they were doing it.

"Not until you mentioned it." Rosemary admitted it. "I guess we don't want to let go of each other. We know we'll eventually have to and we do this every chance we get."

  


Remus grinned. "You should see us in our room. We're worse then."

"I don't think anyone needs to see you two in your room." she told them with a slight blush. 

Rosemary grinned but decided to be nice. "What did you need, Minerva?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you." 

"Both of us?"

"Yes. You might want to be on your best behavior. Cornelius Fudge is here."

Rosemary made a face and they stood up. "Thank you. We'll go now."

She nodded and left. They kissed before leaving the peaceful room and heading to Professor Dumbledore's office. 

They were about to say the password when Professor McGonagall came up with a black dog at her side. "Ah. Rosemary, Remus. You can take this dog up to Dumbledore since you are going up there. I don't know why he allows this dog to wander around here like he does but he asked me to find him."

They chuckled. "Thank you, Minerva. He can go up with us." They said goodbye and went up the stairs to his office with Sirius at their side.

When they got there they saw a young man talking to Dumbledore. Rosemary's first thought was 'He looks too young to be Minister.' He had brown hair and looked to be no older than they were. He turned to them and blinked when he saw them together and blinked again when he saw the dog.

"Ah, Rosemary, Remus. Just in time. This is Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic."

"It's a pleasure, Minister." Rosemary said politely, shaking his hand. 

He nodded and shook Remus's hand. "The pleasure is all mine." 

"Please sit down you two." Dumbledore told them motioning to the couch. They grinned and sat down still keeping a hold of each other's hands. His eyes twinkled as he watched them but didn't say anything about it. "The Minister is here to talk about clearing Sirius's name."

"Really?" Rosemary brightened at that. "What do you need me to do? I've seen Pettigrew myself and can testify to that if I need to." She absently started scratching Sirius's head when he jumped into her lap laying his head in her lap with the rest of his body on Remus' lap.

Cornelius raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "You've seen him yourself? Talked to him and everything?"

She scowled. "Yes. The little rat boasted of the fact that he was alive and Sirius blamed for his, Lily and James's deaths. If I hadn't been restrained I would have killed him then."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"August of this year." Rosemary replied.

"From what the others have said Peter Pettigrew is at the side of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If this is so, how could you have seen him?" he smirked thinking he had her there.

Rosemary gritted her teeth and clenched her fists forgetting that she held Remus's hand in one and barely keeping from gripping Sirius's ruff too hard. "Because I've been a prisoner of one of his Death Eaters for the past fifteen years until August."

Everyone's eyes went wide, even Dumbledore. Sirius started growling softly. All she had told Dumbledore was that she had been released from a Death Eater. She had never said how long she had been in his possession. All he knew was which Death Eater she had been a prisoner of.

"How did you escape?" Cornelius Fudge asked her when he shook off his shock.

            Rosemary realized that she was crushing her mate's hand and loosened her grip though the other was still clenched. "Sorry, lover." She told him apologetically. She looked at Fudge. "If you don't mind, I would rather keep quiet about that. If Voldemort," she ignored his flinch but smiled slightly at the approval and support in Dumbledore's eyes. "Found out about it, he would be severely punished. Wouldn't that be a wonderful way to pay him back for helping me? Cause him to either be killed or get the Cruciatus curse put on him?" She snorted. "No thanks."

            He looked at her then nodded, reluctantly. "Very well. I'll be careful not to ask that when you're testifying."

            "I would appreciate it." She said coldly. She met his eyes. "I accepted him in my Pack. If you cause me to harm any in my Pack, you will never be forgiven. _Never."_

He shivered at the emotion and protectiveness in her tone. "I'll be careful." He promised weakly. He swallowed seeing the wolf in her. 'Maybe I should have waited until the full moon was farther away.' He thought wildly. 

            She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, centering herself and pushing the wolf away. She opened her eyes once more. "My apologies, Minister, but you have more than likely read the files on me?"

            "Yes. I know that you are a werewolf."

            She nodded, chuckling humorlessly. "Captivity can change a person, Minister. The wolf in me is more to the fore now. My Pack is worth everything to me now. Harm any of them and the wolf comes out even more. I can control it, yes but as the full moon gets closer my Pack better stay safe."

            "I would guess that Mr. Lupin is part of your Pack but who else?"

            "Severus Snape, the Death Eater I told you about, Sirius Black and Professor Dumbledore." She smiled at Dumbledore's raised eyebrow at his name. "You practically raised me Professor." She said softly. "I've counted you as more of a Father to me than my real one."

            He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Rosemary. I have thought of you as my daughter, as well." He laughed. "Or maybe granddaughter is a better title considering my age, hm?"

            She grinned and shrugged. "Which ever. Either works for me."

            "Why Sirius Black?" Cornelius asked, bringing their attention back to the subject on hand.

            "I spent six years with him, he's Remus's best friend, he's my best friend and he's innocent." She said simply. She raised an eyebrow. "I know he did not betray my friends and he has suffered greatly for fifteen years. He is and always will be my Pack-Brother just as Remus is my Pack-Mate."

            Fudge nodded slowly. "Very well. Black never had a trial because we were so certain he was to blame. I'm sure I can get a trial set up for him if we ever catch him."

            "Why does he need to be present?" Dumbledore said as Sirius whined softly. Rosemary started to scratch him, calming him. "Hasn't he suffered enough from being in Azkaban for thirteen years?"

            Fudge hesitated but agreed when he saw Rosemary's hard eyes. He knew he would get an argument from her if it had anything to do with causing discomfort to Sirius. "Very well. He doesn't need to be present for it though someone might want to keep him updated." He looked at the dog in Rosemary and Remus's laps. "Why is that dog here anyway?"

            "He's ours." Rosemary told him. "He likes to play with the students and keeps things light. We all need something to laugh about in these dark times, Minister. These students more than anyone else."

            Fudge nodded. "Yes. I can see your point. We could all use something to laugh about. These days, there is so little to laugh about." He stood. "I have enough information. Thank you for your cooperation. I shall be in contact with you, Professor Dumbledore, on when the trial will be."

            "Thank you, Minister." They all shook his hand and he walked out.

            Sirius waited until he was for certain that Fudge was gone before he changed. "Is what you said true?" he demanded. His eyes held something that Rosemary couldn't identify.

            They all sat down again except for Sirius. Rosemary looked calmly up at him. "Which part?" she said mildly.

            "For one the part about you being a prisoner."

            She nodded. "Yes." She hesitated then sighed. "I think it's time I told you all my story. I have put it off long enough and you'll find out some of it at the trial anyway. I want you to know it before that." She stood. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get Severus. He needs to hear it also." She looked at Dumbledore. "I hope you don't mind, Professor."

            "No. I must admit I am curious myself."

            She nodded and went to leave the room. "I'm coming too." Sirius said suddenly catching a look from Remus. He changed and went to her side.

            She rolled her eyes then looked suspiciously at Remus. "Very funny, Moony." She muttered knowing he had put Sirius up to it. "I'm a big girl and Severus won't hurt me." She turned and left with Sirius at her heels.

            She walked down the halls to the Potions classroom, suddenly thankful that classes were already over with. She saw him grading papers at his desk and knocked. "Severus?"

            He looked up and smiled. "Rosemary! I haven't seen you since lunch." He frowned as he took in her pale face. "Is something wrong?" He stood and came over to her.

            She smiled weakly. "Are you doing something important?"

            "Just grading essays. That can wait if you need me."

            She swallowed. "You remember the long and raw story I told you about the first day we saw each other again?"

            "Yes. I've been thinking about it off and on." He admitted studying her. "You're ready to tell it?"

            "Yes. Remus and Dumbledore are waiting in his office."

            Snape looked down at the black dog at her side and scowled. "Did they think I would hurt you?"

            She chuckled though the two men could tell that it was strained. "No, Snuffles only wanted to accompany me. He still doesn't believe I'm alive and he hasn't been able to spend too much time with me."

            Snape raised an eyebrow. "Snuffles?" Rosemary could hear the laughter in his voice but only one who knew him as well as she did could hear it.

            "Yes. That's what Harry, Ron and Hermione call him."

            He nodded and closed the door behind him. "Come on. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

            They walked slowly back to Dumbledore's office. On the way, they ran into a young man with blond hair and silver eyes. When he saw them he immediately came over. "Professor Snape! Potter just hexed me!"

            Rosemary had to stop her laughter when she noticed that his pale skin had spots on it. He looked like he had Smallpox but the dots were large and rainbow colors. 

            Severus raised an eyebrow. "And what did you do to him?" he asked mildly looking at Rosemary out of the corner of his eye. He could tell she was about to start laughing. 

            "Nothing that deserved this!"

            Snape nodded. "Don't do it again and leave them alone." He advised. "They'll keep hexing you the more you aggravate them." He looked at Rosemary. "I know that from past experience."

            Rosemary smiled slightly. "You weren't that bad, Severus. We only had to hex you twice a day for two weeks before you got the message."

            Severus looked back at Draco. "You might want to try being a little nicer to them." He advised mildly. "Potter is powerful and would be a useful ally even if you don't like him." He turned away ignoring Draco's look of disbelief. "Now if you will excuse us, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Forrest and I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. You might want to go to Madam Pomfrey to remove that hex unless you want to go to your common room like that?"

            "No Professor." Draco hurried off to get it removed while Rosemary Severus and Sirius continued on their way.

            When they reached his office they all settled into various chairs. Sirius stayed standing until Rosemary looked at him from her place beside Remus. "Sirius, this is a long tale and I don't want you to start pacing which I know you will. Sit your tail end down and be still for once."

            He made a face at her but did as she said, sitting in a chair facing her. Remus took her hand in his with one hand and put the other arm around her, pulling her close. She smiled up at him thankfully. She looked back at the others and swallowed. "Please don't interrupt me or I don't know if I can continue." She cleared her throat, closed her eyes to keep from seeing their faces and leaned into Remus' embrace. "My story starts sixteen years ago, On August the thirtieth after I went to see James and Lily. I apparated home and was about to walk inside my house when I felt something come up behind me. I twirled around and was about to get my wand out when I heard 'Experillamus!' My wand flew out of my hand and I flew backwards. I got back on my feet just as this person threw a binding spell on me. I started panicking and the wolf in me wanted out. It was afraid for it recognized the person before I did. The person knocked me out knowing if I struggled too long, the wolf would come free and I would escape. 

            "When I came to, I was in a familiar cellar. I was chained to the wall barely able to move. My father came in then and grinned when he saw I was awake. 'I told you that you would never escape from me. I have you back and this time you won't escape me.' He went back to his normal tortures but kept me chained up at all times never taking the chains off of me. I had to keep the wolf under control but it was getting harder. I didn't know how long I had been there but I knew that something was going to change.

            "It did. On November the first, Father came in. He taunted me with the knowledge that Lily and James were dead, that Voldemort had killed them but didn't say anything about Harry or Voldemort. He said that Voldemort changed our location and I was going unconscious for the ride. He knocked me out. The last I heard was his cruel laughter."

            She took a deep breath. "When I woke up again, I was in a cellar still but this one was different. I could tell the difference but at first didn't realize what it was. When I did, I almost gave into despair. We were deep underground somewhere. There was no way I could escape.

            "He fed me regularly. Usually once a week or so but gave me plenty that one time. He kept me alive to serve his Master. I was broken in now and could be used when Voldemort returned. He only told me that Voldemort was biding his time before he used me. I didn't find out till I came here that the truth was that Voldemort was gone. 

            "That's how I lived for eleven almost twelve years. He fed me but tortured me at the same time. In time though he grew tired of it and left me alone though he always fed me to keep me alive. He didn't talk to me anymore unless it was to taunt me with deaths of my friends and the imprisonment of Sirius. That all changed the day Voldemort was rumored to come back. Father went to find him. He wanted to help him come back. He gave orders that I was to be fed but not messed with beyond that.

            "He rarely came back between then and last year. After Voldemort came back in a flesh form using Harry's blood, Father came back to me. 'Your precious Dumbledore will be killed soon.' He taunted. 'And you'll be used to help.' He dragged me in front of Voldemort. 'Master, this monster is a werewolf during the full moon. It can serve you well.'

            "By this time I was slightly more wolf like but nothing like I am now. My eyes always held a hint of yellow and my voice harsh from not enough use. Voldemort tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes. 'Very good. I can use this one.' 

            "And he did. Each full moon, I was taken out on a leash to frighten people." She grimaced. "I killed a few people and I might have bit one or two but my memory is hazy on that. I do remember waking up each day after a full moon only to see Peter's face in front of me. 'I betrayed Lily and James, you know.' He told me. 'Not your precious Sirius.'

            "'Why?' I whispered. 'Why betray them? Why frame Sirius? I thought we were your friends!'

            "'You all adored them.' He sneered. 'I was just shoved over to the side. You trusted them before me and you thought Sirius and Remus hung the moon. You didn't think I was good enough to even look at twice. You-Know-Who makes me powerful.' He held up his new silver hand. 'See? With this I can crush stone.' He grinned and placed it briefly on my breast. 'And cause pain to werewolves.' He turned on his heel. 'Goodbye, Werewolf. You shall see me again.'

            "And I did. He came to taunt me after every full moon. He told me every detail about the night that I had forgotten. Sometimes my Father would come in and taunt me, hitting me with the Cruciatus curse. In time, it became harder and harder to become human once more. My wolf traits started hanging around even after the full moon. I became more wolf-like and barely talked anymore. Every time Father or Pettigrew came around I tried to bite them but they only laughed and jumped away.

            "One morning I realized they had moved me once more. I was in a shack with a few other werewolves or what I figured were werewolves since they were also chained like me but none looked like I did. They all could pass as humans though from the look in their eyes that wouldn't last long.

            "More Death Eaters came in more and more. They all took turns feeding us. We would get fed after the full moon for our 'good work.'" She laughed bitterly, still not looking at any of them but she could feel the tenseness in Remus's body. "Consider my surprise when my old friend, Lucius Malfoy came in to take his turn at feeding us. He fed all of them up to me. When he came to me he didn't recognize me at first but when he did he almost dropped the food on me. I stared at him then bowed my head in acknowledgement. 'Rosemary?' he whispered. I didn't say anything but nodded slowly. I looked up at him and saw the horror in his eyes. I realized then that he had never knew I was here. He had thought me free and safe or dead. Never in the werewolf shack. He gave me my food. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered. 'I didn't know.'

            "'Not your fault.' I croaked out, talking for the first time in what felt like years. "You never knew.'

            "He nodded and stood. 'I'll be back.' He promised.

            "He kept that promise. Two months later after Pettigrew had come to taunt me about my latest adventure, Lucius came back and undid my chains. I stared blankly at him. Our chains were never loosened except when we had a job to do during the full moon. I looked around and saw that all of the other werewolves were asleep. He picked me up because I was too weak to walk on my own. We had already been fed so there was no worry of anyone coming in. No one came in except right after the full moon to either taunt us or feed us. He took me into a forest and put me down. He took out a wand that I didn't recognize and pointed it at me. 'I would appreciate it if you didn't mention me if at all possible.' He whispered. 'My Master won't be pleased when he finds you gone. I'll put the blame on someone else but I'll be punished if he ever finds out differently.'

            "'I'll protect you.' I whispered. "Thank you, Lucius.'

            "He smiled weakly then apparated me to the Ministry of Magic. They were horrified by how I looked but I wouldn't tell them anything of what happened to me. They knew I was a werewolf because of the lists of all werewolves so they kept silver away from me. They bandaged me up then set me up with a temporary house and helped me get in contact with Professor Dumbledore. I was just starting to get reuse to the world when he contacted me wanting me to come see him. I did so only to be shocked when he offered me the job as a teacher here. I accepted and you know the rest."

            There was a silence as she finished her tale. They had known that werewolves were being used but had never thought that Rosemary would be one of the werewolves. They had all-except for Severus- thought that the werewolves were there by choice not by force.

            Remus was the first to react. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly to him kissing her hair. "They won't get you again." He promised fiercely. "You are ours and they won't take you away again."

            Severus came over to her. "I should have known." He muttered after prying her away from Remus long enough to hug her himself. "I fed you and still didn't know you."

            Sirius was next. "And I thought I had it bad." He tried to joke but it didn't work. Tears were in his eyes.

            She shrugged. "It wasn't that bad once you get use to it. And Severus, I didn't recognize you so it's not your fault. I'm free now so don't worry about it."

            "And you will stay free." Dumbledore voiced.

            She looked over at him and blinked when she saw the tears in his eyes. She hadn't known he could cry. He was always so jovial. "Thank you." She whispered looking at her friends, her Pack. "That means so much to me, you four. To know that my Pack still accept me even with all that I've done."

            "We'll always accept you." Remus said fiercely. "You are our friend and that will never change."

            She smiled and kissed him then stood and hugged Sirius kissing his cheek before doing the same to Severus and Albus. She wiped her face laughing softly. "I feel so much lighter now that you know." She admitted. "I was so afraid…."

            Severus smiled slightly. "That we would turn from you because of the things you did when you had no choice?"

            "Yes."

            "I know the feeling, my sister." He told her and she could tell by his eyes that he was remembering the year after he got his Dark Mark.

            A silence fell over them as Sirius and Remus finally realized that Severus did truly care for her. 'Maybe he isn't all that bad.' They both thought.

            About that time a knock sounded on the door. They all jerked slightly and laughed at their jumpiness. "Come in." Dumbledore called after Sirius changed back to his dog form. 

            Minerva came in. "Professor, dinner is about to start."

            Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "My word, is it that time already? I hadn't realized it was that late." He looked at the others. "Are you ready to eat?"

            Rosemary put a small illusion over her taking away all traces of tears, doing the same to Remus and Severus. She looked at Dumbledore but he didn't look any different than usual. She chuckled when she realized he had beat her to it. "I am. I'm starving."

            "So am I." Remus and Severus both said at the same time. Severus scowled until he saw Rosemary's face. He shrugged at her glare. "Old habit." He muttered.

            Minerva raised an eyebrow. Everyone seemed easier with each other as if something had been cleared up. She wondered what they had been talking about for so long but didn't question it. If Dumbledore thought she needed to know, he would tell her. 

            "Let's eat shall we?" Dumbledore asked and led the way down to the Great Hall.

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the spelling in the spells. Please review. I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations and Worry

Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. 

            Rosemary was in her room a week later, reading a book on the Dark Arts. She was fascinated with how many times she had found Harry's name in the books. She wished she had found out about all of this sooner. Nothing could distract her from her reading though she kept playing with Remus's hand. He was also reading a book though his was a Muggle book called _Mattimeo_. He thought the idea of talking animals amusing and not too far from the truth. There were some animals that could talk, after all. He thought it really ironic that the main bad guys were rats.

            "It could be our lives." He had announced gleefully.

            Rosemary had laughed, knowing what he was talking about. She had read the books a few months before and silently she agreed. She was about to comment on it when there was a scratching at their door. A young voice called out. "Are you in there, Professor Forrest?"

            Rosemary sighed and stood. "Coming Harry." She opened the door. "My password is love if you ever need to get in touch with Remus or myself."

            He smiled. "Thank you. Professor Dumbledore said that he needed to speak with both of you and Snuffles in his office. Mr. Fudge is here."

            She nodded. "Good." She looked at Harry who looked tired. "What have you and Snuffles been up to?"

            "Nothing." He said innocently. "Just talking and he was telling me of old times."

            Rosemary glared down at Sirius. "If you have told him your tricks you better hope he never uses them in my class or I'm going to skin me a dog, understood, Snuffles?"

            Sirius hung his head and whined. Rosemary laughed and ruffled his fur. "Coming, love?"

            "I'm here." He marked their places in their books and walked over to them taking her hand in his. "Let's go."

            Harry walked with them to the gargoyle. "This is where I say good-bye or see you later." He grinned and waved as he took off to his common room.

            Rosemary spoke the password and they walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. "Snuffles, you and he are up to something." Rosemary whispered. "I will find out. You better tell me before I find out or it'll go worse for you." She told him just as they reached the door. She knocked and walked in when Dumbledore called for them to enter. "You wanted to see us, Professor?"

            He smiled at them. "Still not letting each other out of your sight?"

            Rosemary grinned. "Nope. He's mine and he's staying that way. I don't want any beautiful girls getting any ideas that they can take him from me."

            "You're worried about girls stealing me?" Remus asked with fake shock. "I'm scared that some handsome man will come and sweep you off your feet."

            "Let him try." She mock growled. "The only man I want sweeping me off my feet is you dear Moony." She grinned at him and would have kissed him if someone hadn't cleared his throat then. She blinked when she saw Cornelius Fudge and reddened. "Sorry, Minister."

            "Quite all right. This won't take long. I mainly wanted to tell you that the trial for Sirius Black will be held in a week. You will be the main witness since you have spoken to Pettigrew and actually heard him confess. Who else has seen him?"

            "Myself, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Remus offered.

            Fudge nodded. "They may be asked to also give their testimony but I have a feeling that Professor Forrest's will be strong enough."

            She raised an eyebrow. "They would actually trust my word?"

            "Yes. You will be under the Truth Serum after all." He hesitated. "Does it bother you that everyone will know that you are a werewolf?"

            She shrugged. "So? I will do anything for my Pack. I thought I made that clear before."

            "Even if it means being shunned by wizards?" he asked knowing how many wizards felt toward werewolves. He himself was wary around them and hated dealing with them. Rosemary was scarier than most. 

            "Even then." She said firmly. "Sirius is part of my Pack. I will not abandon him in his time of need no matter the cost. Understood?"

            "Quite." He nodded to Albus and shook their hands. "Then I shall see you in a week." He looked down at the now growling Sirius. "If I could make a suggestion, you might want to leave the dog here. I don't think he would like what will happen there very much. Dogs don't seem to care for the Azkaban dungeons." He nodded to them and left.

            She made a face. "Dungeons? The trial is going to be held inside stonewalls? Yuk. What next?"

            "Don't ask that." Remus warned as Sirius changed. "Our luck something worse will happen."

            "I don't like this anymore." Sirius said.

            Rosemary raised an eyebrow as they all sat down. "Why? You'll be free at last!"

            "You're risking too much. None will accept you after this."

            She shrugged. "I have my Pack. That's all I need."

            "And she will have a job here at Hogwarts as long as she wants one." Dumbledore spoke up. "Maybe I can keep a Dark Arts teacher for longer than a year."

            "That would be fun." She admitted. She smiled reassuringly at Sirius. "Don't worry, brother. All will work out well. You'll see."

            He looked at her determined face and sighed. He knew she was hiding something from him but he couldn't complain. After all he was hiding something from her too. "All right. I still don't believe you but I'll leave it alone for now. I only have to wait a week." He snorted. "The nerve of him saying I needed to stay here."

            "Sirius, you were growling at him." Rosemary pointed out with a grin.

            "He was being a pain."

            "He was shaking my hand." Rosemary said with a raised eyebrow. "And that pain is your way to be freed or did you forget that little detail?"

            He sighed and made a sad face. "I'm going to have to be nice to him aren't I?"

            "Yes." She grinned. "And while you're at it be nice to Severus."

            "What? That greasy git?"

            "Yes. He's my Pack Brother too."

            "You have strange tastes in men, Rose."

            Rosemary smiled though her eyes were cold and full of pain. "He saved my life back when I was seven. I was going to kill myself after I realized what had happened but he talked me out of it. Lucius did the same before he rescued me. I left that out but I had found a silver knife lying on the ground where he had placed me. I grabbed it and would have thrust it in my heart but he took it from me and said that I had too much to live for to kill myself. That's when he apparated me to the Ministry. I owe them both my life just as I owe my sanity to you, Remus and James. I would have gone crazy if it hadn't have been for you." She shrugged. "And Lily of course since she never left James's side."

            "Like you two?" Sirius suggested trying to lighten the mood.

            "Yep. Like us." Remus kissed the back of Rosemary's hand. He looked over at Professor Dumbledore who had been watching them with a smile. "I'm sorry Professor. We shall take our conversation somewhere else so that you can get some privacy."

            "Thank you for your consideration but it is not necessary. It is actually amusing to listen to you three. It answers many questions I've had about your school years."

            "Really? What are some of the questions? Maybe we can answer more." Rosemary asked eagerly.

            "Who did the illusion of the snake your fifth year?"

            Rosemary grinned. "Me. I needed to get a message to Severus and Lucius and wanted to have fun."

            "Who was responsible for the dancing silverware in your sixth year?"

            The three started laughing. "That was me again." Rosemary admitted. "I had seen this Muggle cartoon called _Beauty and the Beast_. In it there was this talking chandelier, clock and other furniture. I decided to try it out to see what would happen."

            "Why do I have a feeling that all of the other pranks and things that I hadn't seen before was you?" he asked mildly.

            "Probably because it was." Sirius spoke up. "Rose was worse than James, Remus and me put together! She had the best ideas and knew just how to pull them off without getting caught."

            Rosemary grinned. "Came from doing things in a secret for most of your life. I had fun with it too." She started laughing. "Lucius's face was priceless when he went flying after he touched the charmed paper. He couldn't control where he was going. I could but he didn't know that."

            "Were you angry with him that day or something?" Remus asked. "I could have sworn I saw you grinning like a maniac."

            "Yes. He had said something about Lily. I think he called her a Mudblood and James a Mudblood lover. I was so angry with him I decided to have fun with him. He apologized afterwards and hardly called her that again unless he was really angry."

            "Which stopped after you hexed him." Sirius put in.

            Rosemary shrugged just as someone knocked on the door. Sirius changed as Dumbledore called out. "Come in."

            Severus came in. "Professor, Lucius Malfoy is here to talk about his son."

            "Ah. Send him in, Severus." He turned to Rosemary who had sat up straight in her chair. "I take it you haven't seen him since he set you free?"

            "No and I want to make sure he wasn't harmed." She looked to Dumbledore with pleading eyes. "May I please stay? At least until I make sure he's all right?"

            "Yes. You may stay as long as you like."

            She hesitated then turned to Remus. He smiled sadly and kissed her knowing what she was going to ask. "Yes, love. I'll wait in our room. Snuffles, come with me. There's something I wish to discuss with you." Remus left with Sirius at his heels. A few minutes later Lucius came up the stairs and knocked.

            "Come in." Dumbledore called. Rosemary grinned and cast an invisibility spell just as the door opened. She wanted to startle him.

            "Professor Dumbledore, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you." Lucius said closing the door. He didn't notice a light blue glow that suddenly surrounded the room but Dumbledore did and smiled. Lucius shivered as he felt something touch him. "Do you have a ghost in here?" he demanded.

            "Not that I know of. Please sit down."

            Lucius did so and Rosemary followed. She started to gently message his shoulders and soon Lucius relaxed into her experience hands. "Either you have a very nice ghost or a certain lady I know is playing miss invisible on me."

            Rosemary grinned and put her mouth right next to his ear. "Maybe both, Lucius Malfoy."

            That made him jump up and he looked around frantically. "Rosemary! Either show yourself and please don't tell me you're dead!"

            Rosemary took off the invisibility spell, guiltily. "Sorry, Lucius. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm alive and well." She studied him. "Yourself? He knows already what happened." She said knowing why he was looking at Dumbledore.

            Dumbledore stood. "I shall leave you to talk privately. When you are finished please let me know." He left the room going into a side room.

            Rosemary hugged Lucius tightly but immediately loosened her grip when he groaned softly. "You've been hurt." She accused.

            "Nothing terrible." He told her. "You squeeze hard is all."

            Her eyes narrowed when he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Lucius Malfoy! Take off that shirt and let me see!"

            "Rose, it's nothing serious. I'm fine."

            She scowled and put her hands on her hips. "Lucius, take off that shirt right now or I'll hex it off of you, understood?"

            He sighed when he realized that she wouldn't let it drop. Slowly, he took off his shirt and her eyes widened. She could see the evidence of several concentrated Cruciatus curses and even evidence of knives being used. "What did that dim wit do to you?" she took out her wand.

            "You won't be able to heal them." He told her. "He's experimenting with new punishments. I just happened to be picked when he was angry with another foiled plan."

            Rosemary concentrated sending a lot of her power into her wand. His eyes widened as the wounds slowly healed though only enough that they wouldn't come open at every move. "What did you do?"

            "I told you I have too much power." She told him. "I perfected that years ago." She put her wand up then kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Lucius." She grinned and took out her wand once more, seeing how she could start to repay him. She muttered something and waved her wand. Clothes appeared on him and he laughed when he saw that it was his favorite type of shirt. It was long sleeved and white but moved easily with him and was silky to the touch. 

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Rose. I really appreciate it. I lost the other shirt I had like this."

            "Come see me before you leave and I'll make you up a whole wardrobe." She promised. 

            He sighed. "Though I'm loving talking to you, Rose, I need to talk to Dumbledore and my son."

            She nodded and hugged him. "Come see me. You know where the DADA teacher's room is."

            "Yes. I'll knock so that you don't have to give me the password." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Would you tell Dumbledore we're finished?"

            She nodded and went to the door. Before she opened it though she looked at him. "Tell Dumbledore that you don't want to be a Death Eater." She said softly. "He can help you if you'll let him. Follow your heart, Lucius, not your mind." She didn't let him answer before she opened the door. "Professor? We're finished. Do you want me to go get Draco?"

            "Yes, please. That would be most appreciated."

            She nodded and looked at Lucius who was staring at her. "Remember what I said, Lucius." She said softly. "Keep it in mind but also keep in mind that I will always support you no matter what you decide. You are my brother before all else." With that she left the room to go find Draco Malfoy.

                                                ************************

            The week passed slowly for all. Sirius was worried about the trial, Harry, Ron and Hermione was worried about Sirius and Remus was worried about both Sirius and Rosemary. Rosemary meanwhile went quiet. She held Remus for long periods never explaining why. As the trial came closer she held him closer longer until finally he asked what was wrong.

            She swallowed. "I don't want to say yet, lover." She whispered. "It's something I must deal with on my own for now. You will find out after the trial though. I promise."

            He studied her then reluctantly nodded. "Very well. I won't ask again." He pulled her close and wrapped his long arms about her propping his chin on her head. "I love you, Rose."

            "I love you too, Rem." She told him closing her eyes. Tomorrow was the trial and she knew that by the time she returned to Hogwarts she wouldn't be in any condition to enjoy his smell and the feel of his arms around her. She hesitated then, knowing that it was late and none would disturb them she looked up at him. "Make love to me?" she whispered.

            He saw the desperation and need in her eyes and nodded. He picked her up and carried her to the bed before showing her just how much he loved her. Rosemary let his love carry her away and didn't think about what would happen the next day.

Well? What do you think? Please review but no flames. None of Rowling's characters or ideas are mine. Rosemary is. Please review and I'll review yours.

Mistress Cresacre


	6. Chapter 6: The Trial

Here's the next chapter. I apologize for taking so long in getting it up. Is anyone even interested in this any longer? Please review and tell me what you think. I need more reviews! I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Rosemary nervously looked around the crowded dungeon. Many people had come to witness the famous Sirius Black's trial. She hoped that her testimony would be enough to convince them all that Pettigrew was alive and Sirius innocent. Fudge stood up from his place beside Dumbledore and everyone grew quiet. Rosemary could sense the tenseness in Ron, Hermione and Harry who were sitting beside her and Remus. She patted their legs comfortingly then turned her attention to Fudge who started to speak. "Fifteen years ago, Sirius Black was convicted with betraying James and Lily Potter and killing thirteen Muggles along with Peter Pettigrew but evidence and testimonies have said that he was innocent all of this time." There were many murmurs at that but he held up a hand for silence. "We are here today to give him a trial though he is not present at this time. We still do not know where he is but friends of his, insists that he is innocent and one can give evidence of it. She has seen and talked to Peter Pettigrew saying that he boasted of it and explained everything to her. She has agreed to take our strongest Truth Potion and tell us all that she knows about Peter Pettigrew." He looked at her. "Rosemary Forrest, would you please step forward and take a seat?" She swallowed and stood after squeezing Remus's hand once more. She held her head up high smiling slightly as she patted the large dog that sat beside Remus. She walked forward and sat down in a chair that held chains though they would not be used today. Fudge came down carrying a glass of glowing potion. Nervously, Rosemary watched him approach but only Remus could tell that she was nervous and he could only tell because they were mates and he had a bond with her. "Drink all of this, Ms. Forrest." Rosemary took a deep breath and took the glass from him. She stared at it for only a splint second before drinking it all down. She gritted her teeth as it made it's way down her throat and into her system. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they had a glaze on them that often came from taking a strong Truth potion. "What is your name?" "Rosemary Kathleen McClellan Lupin." She answered in a monotone voice. Several blinked at that. They hadn't known Lupin was married to anyone! Remus smiled. Not many knew of their mating nor did they know that to a werewolf mating was like marrying someone. They were yours forever until the day both died. "Who is your father?" "Kevin McClellan." Fudge nodded and decided that that was enough to establish that the potion was indeed working. "Do you believe Sirius betrayed Lily and James Potter?" "No." "That he killed thirteen Muggles?" "No." "That he killed Peter Pettigrew? "No." "Why?" "I saw Peter Pettigrew after Sirius supposedly killed him." "Where was he?" "By Voldemort's side." Many people gasped at that and nervously looked around as if he would jump out and kill them all. "And how did you see him?" "I was his unwilling werewolf servant." She said in the same monotone. A very fearful silence settled over the dungeon as that settled in their brains. There was a loud uproar when it finally sunk in that she had just admitted to being a werewolf. Fudge held up his hand for silence. "What did Pettigrew say to you?" "He said that he was glad he betrayed James and Lily. They were always smarter than him and Voldemort gave him power and recognition. He was Voldemort's top servant doing a lot of important things for him. He was in charge of all werewolves because of a special hand that Voldemort gave him to replace the one he gave up to bring Voldemort back to life. This hand was made of silver and he often used it on the werewolves. He taunted me with the fact that Sirius was in Azkaban for something that he did not do and Peter was glad that he could hurt me as he had dreamed to do for so long. He often came in to taunt me with old memories and false news of Sirius or even with Lily and James' deaths." A tear worked its way down her cheek. Remus's eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. Maybe it was just because of his sharp eyes and the bond he had with her but he could swear that he saw sweat on her brow. Why was she sweating? The Truth Potion didn't make one sweat. "Why else do you believe Sirius didn't betray the Potters?" "Sirius was James' best friend and Harry's godfather. Peter was always in the background and never really showed loyalty to anyone. Sirius often talked about how fun James was and the things they did together. He made me laugh several times with the stories of the trouble they got into with each other. They have known each other for most of their lives. Why would brothers betray each other?" "And Peter?" "Peter is a slimy rat." There were a few chuckles at that. "He rattled a few times but James and Sirius never knew it was him. I only found out much later when he was taunting me. I saw him looking at them in envy and once when he thought no one was listening I heard him mutter, 'I'll show them. I'll become more powerful than any of them then they'll regret ignoring me.' That was in our seventh year. He betrayed them a few years later." Fudge nodded and looked around. "Is that enough to convince everyone here of what she says?" "May we think about it?" one of the jurors asked. He nodded and turned to Rosemary. "Mrs. Lupin, please return to your seat. You may be asked to come back up here and take more potion but for now you are finished." He frowned slightly when he saw that she was slightly flushed but sweating slightly. "You may go outside if you wish. We'll call you back in when it's time to give the verdict." "Yes, Minister." She slowly stood and walked out the door before apparating outside. She took a few deep breaths before Remus apprated beside her. "Rosemary, what's wrong?" She took a deep breath. "I am allergic to the Truth Potion." She said softly knowing she still had to tell the truth. She shook her head and looked at him pleadingly. "Don't tell Sirius! Please." "I won't." he sighed and hugged her close feeling her start to lightly shake. A few minutes later, a wizard came out. "Mrs. Lupin? The Minister needs you to come back in and take more Potion. That one should have worn out by now." "It did." Rosemary agreed. 'Yeah right after Remus asked his blasted question.' She didn't meet Remus's worried eyes as she apprated back in the dungeon. She walked back to Fudge and took the glass the whole time thinking, 'Think of Sirius. Think of Harry.' That was repeated over and over like a mantra as she tipped the glass back and drank all of it down. "Why did Lily and James change Secret Keepers?" "Sirius was afraid that he was too obvious a choice, that Voldemort would know right away it was him and come after him. He was never certain of his own strength to resist Voldemort and didn't want to chance it with his best friends' lives." "Why didn't they tell Professor Dumbledore?" "Pettigrew said that they were afraid that someone would over hear or that something would go wrong. They wanted it kept a secret even from Dumbledore though they trusted him with their lives." "Why did Pettigrew go to Voldemort?" "For power, for revenge. For a chance at everything that he didn't have at Hogwarts." "Why did they not use you?" "I was already in my Father's possession at this time. None knew I was taken. They thought I was killed while in my wolf form." "Why is it so important to you that Sirius be free?" "He is my Pack Brother and is godfather to Harry. Sirius saved me from going too far into despair and the only reason I survived with my sanity was because I thought everyday of Sirius and Remus. Without them I would not have a human mind anymore." "Why?" "The captivity and Cruciatus Curse slowly made me more wolf like. As the moon gets fuller, I lose more of my human traits and become more wolf- like except for going completely wolf. When I thought of Sirius and Remus it became less and easier to battle." "You said that Pettigrew used his silver hand on you but you show no marks of this." Remus shot up in his chair in horror. He knew what was coming next. "I have illusions on to keep people from running in horror." "Show us." Fudge demanded, a part of him still not believing that it could be true. Everyone gasped as Rosemary dropped her illusions and all doubt that she was lying fled from everyone's mind. A handprint was visible on her pale skin and other little dots were visible that looked suspiciously like fingers being pressed to her. Her eyes were almost totally yellow except the center, which was her normal blue. Her hair was thicker than normal showing that the full moon was near. Her fingers were curved slightly and she seemed to stoop more in the chair than she had before. "This is my true self." She said, her voice harsh. "This is what fifteen years in my father's care did to me. Look and see what happens to a werewolf who unwillingly serves Voldemort." Fudge looked visibly shaken. He hadn't believe her, not really until she had dropped her illusions. Those could not be faked. "Is that enough, jurors?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly though he did not take his eyes off of her. It took a few minutes for the jurors to find their voices. "Yes." "And are you ready to give your verdict?" he was still staring at Rosemary as was the whole room. She slumped down in her chair, breathing slightly heavily as she felt the tenseness building up in the room. The jurors talked together for a few minutes then one stood up. "We find Sirius not-guilty and relieve him of all charges." Fudge nodded. "When Sirius is found, the Ministry will talk to him and make up to him the twelve years he spent in Azkaban." He looked at Rosemary and by instinct asked one more question. "What advice do you, who have seen Voldemort give to us?" "Prepare for him. He is coming and the Dementors will go to his side. They are already half evil and will go to him for he will give them more souls to take than Azkaban will ever give. They will not be controlled much longer. Make sure he doesn't get his hands on more werewolves and protect the powerful wizards but also the less powerful ones. Don't cause another Pettigrew to be created." Fudge looked shocked by what she said but swallowed. "Thank you. You may return to your husband now and return to your place of residence." Rosemary slowly stood and swayed slightly before walking to Remus. She stubbornly didn't put up her illusions and walked trying to keep her head held high. She let Remus take her hand and put her other hand on Sirius's back. "Let's go home." She said softly. She led them out and apprated outside of Hogwarts while Remus gave Ron, Hermione, and Harry a portkey to use with Sirius. He apprated beside Rosemary in time to watch her make her way slowly up to the castle. He hurried over and put his arm around her waist. She sighed and leaned on him. "I only need to rest, Remus." She said in her normal voice. He blinked. Obviously the potion didn't affect her as long as it did others. He nodded and led her to their room where she laid down on the bed. He hesitated then put a 'do not disturb' sign outside of the hallway, that only those who knew that their room was there would see before he climbed into bed with her and hugged her close to him.  
  
Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions and Endings

A/n: Hey! I know it's been a while but I forgot that I had this story up then lost it. I finally found it and had a few minutes available to put it up. I just decided to put it all up at once instead of trying to split it up. Hope you enjoy.

On to the story!

The next day, Rosemary couldn't even get out of bed and she was flushed with fever. Remus conjured a stretcher and hurried with her to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey took one look at her and put her in a hospital bed. She fussed over her and when she heard what was wrong she rolled her eyes. "I swear this girl has a death wish." She muttered before going about the business of saving her.

Rosemary slipped into unconsciousness and didn't know anything that happened around her.

Sirius came in as Padfoot and nudged the door closed before changing back to his human self. He came over and looked down at Rosemary. "She hasn't woke up yet?" he asked concern in his voice.

"No." Remus said hoarsely. He was worried. It had been two days since she had first passed out and he really hoped she wasn't going to die. 'She can't! I'd die with her!' he thought frantically knowing it was true. Their bond had grown so much over the months they had been together. Now if they parted like they did so long ago he knew that he would go crazy.

"What caused it?"

Remus hesitated. He knew Rosemary didn't want Sirius to know but didn't he have a right to know?

It was taken out of his hands. Pomfrey came in the room in time to hear his remark. "She's allergic to the Truth Potion of course." Pomfrey told him waspishly. "You would think you would have a little sympathy for someone you say you love like a sister. She could die from the double dosage but all you cared about was getting free." Clearly, she accepted him but wouldn't believe he was completely innocent.

Sirius's eyes widened in horror. "She's allergic to the Truth Potion?" he whispered.

Remus sighed. "Yes. I didn't find out until after she had already taken it and she made me promise not to tell you. She didn't want you to worry."

"Didn't want me to worry?! How am I suppose to keep from worrying when I just found that my best friend took a double dose of strong Truth Potion which she just happened to be allergic to just because she wants to see me proved innocent?" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus grimaced. "It's my fault. I should have realized something was wrong. The day before the trial she was all clingy and hated being apart from me or she was with you or Severus. She wanted me to hold her and seemed like she was scared of something but determined to do it anyway."

Sirius looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Did you know about her allergic reaction?"

"I did. She told me when she was younger in case she ever had to take it, I would know what to do and what happened." Pomfrey looked at him. "You really didn't know?"

"No! If I would have known, I would have found another way to become free once more." He ran his hand through his hair. "But not like this." He whispered. "Not at the cost of her life."

Remus kissed Rosemary's hand. "There's nothing we can do but wait." He said. "We'll just have to trust in her. Maybe she'll wake up soon."

"I hope so." Pomfrey said, going to her room to think. "I don't want her in here if she wakes up during the full moon."

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances then looked back down at Rosemary. They had forgotten that the full moon was only in a few days. If she didn't wake up soon they would have to carry her to the Shrieking Shack.

That never happened. She woke up the next day and immediately put her illusions back up. She had a headache afterwards but she pushed it aside and kept them up. She knew she looked creepy and she didn't care the price to her.

Something moved out of the corner of her eye and she looked beside her in surprise. She felt a warm hand in hers and followed the arm to Remus who was sleeping in the chair. He had leaned over and was leaning against her bed. He looked so sweet and innocent lying there. She didn't want to wake him up. He didn't look like he had gotten much sleep. She hated that she had put him through that.

"Ah, good. You're awake." Madam Pomfrey's soft voice spoke from her other side. Rosemary looked at her causing the woman to frown. "You aren't well enough to put illusions up." She chided.

"I'm well enough." Rosemary retorted keeping her voice quiet and keeping still to keep from waking Remus up. "I know I look terrible and I don't want to gross people out."

Pomfrey snorted and went about checking her over, keeping quiet for Remus. She finished quickly. "You gave us all a scare, Rose." She said softly. "Even that Black and Professor Snape. They were in here every day checking on you."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

About then Remus woke up. He jerked awake and looked at Rosemary who smiled weakly at him. "Hello, lover." She told him.

He swallowed. "You're awake!" he said hoarsely.

She raised an eyebrow. His voice was as rough as hers but he hadn't been unconscious for three days. "Were you in here all this time?"

He reddened. "Yes. I didn't want to leave you alone."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you, my mate. I appreciate it." She grinned. "But I would appreciate a large glass of fruit punch and some food, if you don't mind?"

"Of course. I'll go to the kitchens now. I still remember where they are."

"Thank you." She looked over at Poppy. "It is okay isn't it Madam Pomfrey?" she asked wide-eyed.

Poppy laughed. "As if I could stop you, dearie. Yes, it's fine. You seem fine but I want you to stay here for a day or so to make sure."

Rosemary nodded and watched Remus start to leave. "And Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Take a bath."

Remus laughed and nodded. "I'll do that, love. I'll help you take one later."

Rosemary laughed as he grinned and left the room. She pulled herself up rolling her eyes at Poppy's glare. "I'm fine. Just a little weak, is all. I promise Poppy. I've gone through this before."

"Really? When?"

"When I was younger. Father would make me drink large amounts of it even when he found out I was allergic to it. Made me tell him everything I knew and read. He was bored with his life and wanted to take away the pleasures I had in mine." She shrugged. "He was like that. I would be unconscious for two days or so and when I woke up I would have fresh whip marks and cuts on me. I didn't resist when I was unconscious and nothing can wake me up while my body repairs itself. No biggy."

Poppy sniffed, obviously thinking it was a 'biggy.' She turned. "I'll leave you alone then. I must tell the Professor that you are awake. He wanted to know when you were awake enough to talk."

Rosemary nodded and rearranged the pillows around her to prop herself up. She leaned back with a sigh. It took more out of her than she wanted to admit but she was determined to be up and about the next day at the latest.

Sirius came in a few minutes later. He saw her sitting up and grinned, rushing over to her. "Rosemary! You're awake!"

She smiled. "Yes, I am. I'm fine now."

His expression darkened. "Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to the potion? I wouldn't have let you-"

She put a finger over his lips. "I know." She said softly, her face solemn. "That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to set you free and I knew I would not die. I didn't want you blaming yourself that's why I didn't tell you after I had taken it. How did you find out?"

"Poppy told me. She didn't believe I was innocent at first until the Ministry wrote to the Daily Prophet telling all that I was innocent. They put the whole trial in the paper yesterday."

She paled slightly. "The whole trial?"

"Yes." He said grimly. "They put every word that was said in it and even pictures of you. I just came from there yelling at them for doing that to you. By the time I left Fudge was feeling Very guilty. He's planning on making it up to you somehow."

"What were the arrangements they made with you?"

He smiled. "I'm free and get my things returned to me including my wand and motorcycle. Harry gets to come live with me and I'll be named his legal guardian even if he only needs one for two more years. They even offered me my old job as an Auror again plus enough Galleons to live comfortably off of for ten years and a new house with wards and everything."

Rosemary chuckled. "They sound like they're buttering you up." She looked thoughtful. "Maybe I'll get a house soon. I want someplace that Remus and I can call our own." She grimaced. "If he wants to of course. I don't even know how he would take the idea."

"He'll jump for joy." Remus said from the doorway. He smiled softly at her. "Did you ever think otherwise, love?"

"Yes." She looked at the tray he held and her eyes went wide. "Remus! My favorite foods!" She rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Thank you!"

Remus chuckled and put it in front of her. "I also got some Butterbeer from Hogsmeade. It didn't take long to get there and when they found out it was for you they gave it to me free. It seems that a new rumor went out telling all what happened to you."

Rosemary's eyes shot up to her hairline and she looked at Sirius. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you Sirius?"

He looked innocent. "Nope. Don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do a thing. I did tell the Daily Prophet but that won't come out till tomorrow."

Rosemary sighed. "Can't you ever stay out of trouble?" She started to cut up the lasagna and started to hungrily eat. When she finished she saw the bowl of her favorite soup and licked her lips but pushed it away. "I better not." She muttered regretfully.

"I thought that was your favorite?"

"It is but we have a slight problem." She took a deep breath. "We're too close to the full moon. I have problems with eating with utensils now. I had to force myself to eat with a fork on my lasagna."

Remus tilted his head slightly. "You mean you would lap it like a wolf would?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I tried eating soup before with a spoon when I was in my room before I saw you again." She grimaced. "More ended up on me than in me."

"Then lick it up." Sirius said with a shrug. "We don't care."

Rosemary hesitated but her hunger won out and she grabbed the bowl. She hesitated then started to lap the warm soup up smiling in bliss as it traveled down her throat.

About then Dumbledore walked in with Severus and Poppy. "What in the world!" Poppy exclaimed seeing her lapping the soup.

Rosemary's eyes popped open and she put the soup down quickly and wiped her face. Her face went beet red. "Sorry." She muttered and pushed the tray away, not meeting any of their eyes.

Severus glared at Poppy and walked over to Rosemary. "Out of my way, Black." He snarled then wrapped his strong arms around Rosemary. "We don't care, Rose." He whispered into her hair. "How you eat is your business. Eat it like you wish."

"I'm a monster." She replied. "A freak of nature." A tear worked its way down her cheek.

"No." he replied tenderly meeting her eyes. "You are the young lady that brought two Death Eaters back from the Dark Side, that loves a professor reject for a mate, that loves a convict for a brother, that has tons of students worried about you. You are the young lady that has this whole school, yes I'm including the ghosts paintings and professors, wrapped around your finger."

She blinked. "What?"

"I think you even have Peeves worried about you. I hadn't even known ghosts could be worried. And the house elves ask constantly about you. Seems that someone has been giving them treats and telling them stories." He raised an eyebrow.

She reddened slightly. "Yes. I found some children of the elves and started telling them about things that happened in my youth here. Their parents were told and they started coming finding me when they had time for a story. I would go down to the kitchen during the evening when I had free time and tell them stories while they worked. It was actually a lot of fun."

"And the treats?"

She giggled. "Muggle candy and Every Flavor Beans. They have a sweet tooth."

Snape smiled and wiped her face ignoring the stares the others except for Dumbledore was giving them. Professor Dumbledore was smiling knowingly as he watched the scene in front of him. "Now does that sound like a monster or a freak or more like a wonderful human who has too big of a heart?" he prodded gently.

She hesitated then sighed. "Fine. I see your point. I don't believe it yet but I see your point."

He kissed her forehead. "Then I'll tell you every day until you do believe it." He grinned and gave her a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Read this."

She frowned and looked at the part that he pointed at. She blinked and looked up. "You didn't."

"I did. I collected all the letters from the students and published them in the Prophet." Severus said smugly.

Rosemary shook her head and looked back at the page. There in the space that could be rented for advertisements was a whole page of letters talking about her. Many were from students talking about what she taught during class and how she helped them after class. Some were from teachers that talked about how she was willing to help with anything and that she acted nothing like the monster the Prophet showed her as.

That made her raise an eyebrow and she looked quizzically at him then it clicked. "Does anyone have a copy of the paper with the trial on it?"

There was a silence then Sirius sighed and passed her over a copy. On the front page there was only one story and she blinked at the headline.

**Monster testifies that Black is innocent!**

Underneath was a picture of her before she took off her illusions then her taking them off and showing her true self. Underneath was the whole trial from beginning to ending emphasizing her lycanthropy. She sighed. "Oh well. People would have found out sooner or later." She paused. "Who wrote this?"

"Rita Skeeter." Sirius said with obvious distaste. He grinned. "She's been fired for some odd reason."

"It seems that so many people complained about what she wrote that the paper let her go." Dumbledore said with a slight smile. "It is rumored that so many Howlers came in that they weren't able to be opened before they exploded. The screaming could be heard for miles."

Rosemary laughed. "Why do I have a feeling that you sent one, Sirius?"

"I wasn't the only one." He said with a grin. He pointed at Remus.

She chuckled. "Remus? Who else?"

"I sent one." Severus admitted.

"So did I." Poppy told her.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall, and many of the other professors, even some students." Dumbledore put in.

Remus grinned. "And every time Fudge comes here now, Peeves goes after him and soon most of the ghosts here are taunting him and throwing things at him."

Rosemary smiled. "I'll have a talk with him. Peeves is really nice once you listen to him."

"You're the only one that thinks so." Severus muttered.

"He doesn't bother me anymore." Remus said brightly.

"Yeah, because you're mated to her." Sirius griped pointed at Rosemary.

She laughed. "I'll have a talk with him. Maybe I can get him to let up a little."

Poppy watched as Rosemary fought a yawn. "Now that's enough. My patient needs her rest. You didn't even let her finish eating!"

Rosemary smiled slightly. "I'll eat more later, Poppy. I was getting full anyway."

Poppy shook her head. "You still need rest." She said stubbornly. "They can visit later."

"Just a few more minutes." Dumbledore told Poppy. "I need to talk to her for a few minutes."

Poppy huffed. "Five minutes." She turned on her heel and left the room.

Sirius kissed Rosemary's cheek. "Bye, sister. I'll see you later."

"Behave, Padfoot." She told him.

"Always." He grinned and left the room.

Severus kissed her forehead. "I'll tell the classes that you're going to be fine."

"Tell the ghosts too." She told him giving him a hug. "Later, brother."

"Later." He smiled at her then left to spread the good news.

Dumbledore looked at Remus who sighed and stood. "Fine. I'll be back after Dumbledore finishes." He kissed her lips then left the room.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at her. "How are you really feeling and do not lie, Rosemary."

She smiled slightly. "I'm tired and weak, that's all. I'll survive. It might take a few days to be totally up to my normal but I'll be fine."

"Will the full moon hurt you?"

She grimaced. "It might set my recovery back a couple of days. I have what four days left? If that?"

"Yes."

"I should be okay then. The pull is strong but not too strong yet. I'll be fine." She frowned. "Who's teaching my classes?"

"Sirius. Remus would but he didn't want to leave your side."

She smiled. "He's so sweet. I appreciate the gesture but he needs to take care of himself every once in a while. He looks like he took some makeup and created bags under his eyes with it. He looked terrible when I first woke up."

Dumbledore smiled and kissed her forehead. "Rest, little Rose. I'm sure Poppy will be in here any minute saying I've passed my time limit. I'll let you get your rest. I'll tell Remus that I am finished."

"Thank you Albus. I appreciate it." She pulled the pillows out from behind her and scooted down. She yawned. "Maybe I was more tired than I thought." She said sheepishly as it was suddenly hard to keep her eyes open.

He chuckled. "Rest, Rosemary. We shall see you tomorrow."

He left and soon Remus came back in. He smiled when he saw her fighting sleep. "Rest Rose. I'm here and I won't leave."

"Get up here and rest with me." She whispered. "Hold me."

He smiled and climbed into the bed with her, holding her close to him. "Anytime, my mate." He told her. "Now sleep. I will protect you."

She smiled and held his hand before she finally let sleep claim her once more.

The next day, she was reading all of the cards sent to her when Sirius came in with a mile-long grin. "Read this, Rose and then tell me that you think you're a monster!"

Rosemary frowned and took the paper from him. When she started reading her jaw dropped in amazement.

**The Truth Comes Out**

Sirius Black, the recently cleared convict, came in with updates on Rosemary Forrest, the werewolf whose testimony set him free. She has been in the infirmary of Hogwarts since the trial from an allergic reaction to the Truth Potion. She has known since her childhood that she was allergic but ignored it to set her friend free. This brave young woman was close to death but didn't care. She only cared that her friend was set free and declared innocent. She is doing fine now and is expected to recover fully in a few days. Obviously, the stories and tales that all werewolves were heartless and monsters were a mistake and full of lies. This young woman brings a whole new meaning to Werewolf.

She stared at the paper, reading it several times before staring at him. "I can't believe it." She whispered. "They know but they still think it was brave of me?"

"Yes, and they want to do an interview when you feel like it."

She nodded slowly. "All right. Probably tomorrow if they can or even today." She shrugged. "I feel fine now. No need to fuss over me." She made a face. "I would rather it be before the full moon though. Wolfsbane Potion or not, I'll be drained and I don't want to dreg up memories when I'm drained."

"I'll owl them." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Now you have more guests. I'll talk to you later."

'More guests?' she looked at the door, smiling slightly when she saw the young Malfoy. 'What's his name? That's right, Draco.' "Come in, Draco. I'm honored that you came to see me."

"How are you feeling, Professor Forrest? Or should that be Professor Lupin?"

She chuckled. "I'll answer to either though I prefer Lupin. What did you need?"

He came over and handed her a thick envelope. "This is for you from my Father." He shrugged. "I don't know what it contains."

"Thank you, Draco. I appreciate it." She paused then sighed. "Did you tell your Father what happened?"

He looked puzzled. "Yes I did. He likes to know what's happening around here."

She grimaced. "That's what it is then. Thank you." She looked at it and put it aside. "I think I'll wait on it because knowing your father it has things I don't want to listen to right now." She smiled. "Thank you for bringing it to me though. I hope you are behaving in class?"

He made a face. "What class? Professor Black," there was a sneer in his voice when he said that. "Only tells stories or talks about spells. We don't do anything in there."

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow hopefully and we'll have class again." She said with a smile. She looked up when she sensed more in the doorway. "Now why don't you go back to what you were doing? I don't want any fights right now."

"Yes, Professor." He sneered at Hermione, Ron and Harry and left the room.

"What was he doing here?"

"Delivering something from an old friend." Rosemary said holding up the letter. "You may not like him but he really isn't that bad." She smiled at the disbelief on their faces and shook her head. "Never mind. I know how stubborn my friends were when I said the same things about Lucius and Severus. If you're any where near as stubborn as James was then I know I won't be able to convince you until you're ready to decide for yourself." She told Harry.

"He's just as stubborn if not more." Remus said with a grin as he came in with a bag. "He doesn't get in as much trouble as James did though."

"Who could?"

"You and Sirius." Remus retorted immediately. "You had a detention everyday and got out of more than you served!"

She grinned. "Came from being sneaky." She looked at the bag in puzzlement. "What do you have?"

"You'll find out later."

She scowled playfully. "Fine. Be that way." She looked at Hermione. "Keeping these boys out of trouble?"

"Trying to, Professor." Hermione said with a grin. "It's hard work though."

Rosemary laughed as Ron scowled at Hermione. "I bet it is, especially with Sirius around. That boy needs to learn management."

"He's not the only one." Remus muttered with a grin as he sat down, giving them room to talk.

She grinned at him and shrugged. "What can I say? It's from being around you for three years." She grinned at his splutter and looked at Hermione. "If anything you could always hex them to keep them out of trouble. I did several times to Sirius just to keep him from doing something bad to my other friends."

Hermione giggled. "I may do that. Thank you, Professor"

Rosemary saw Ron looking at the Every Flavor beans with longing. "Go ahead and eat some, Ron. I don't eat them but people insist on getting them for me."

"Why don't you eat them, Professor?" Harry asked as Ron took a pack and started to slowly eat them.

She grimaced. "I had the misfortune of getting a blood tasting one my first ride here in my fifth year. Took me hours to get the blood taste out of my mouth."

They all shuddered and since all three knew of her lycanthropy she grinned and added. "The wolf part liked it but the human side was disgusted."

"I bet." Harry agreed. "I've had some bad ones but never blood thankfully."

"Be glad. It doesn't taste very good."

Ron made a face. "I think I just found one. It really doesn't taste too good."

They all laughed about that and started to talk. Before they knew it an hour had passed and Sirius came back with a young lady. "Rose! Feel like that interview?"

Her eyes widened. "Sirius Black! You little pest! Why didn't you warn me!"

He grinned. "Rose, I'm bringing a reporter to do the interview with you. Just thought you might want to know."

Rosemary scowled and grabbed her wand. Before he could move she put a tickling hex on him, changed his hair to purple, turned his skin blue, and locked his legs. He fell to the ground laughing. She levitated him and moved him into the hallway while the woman stood by, laughing. Rosemary waved her wand again and she was clothed in soft robes and her hair was fixed. "Go on, Harry, Hermione, Ron. I'll talk to you later."

"We're glad you're back up, Professor." Hermione told her. "Hope you'll be back in class soon."

"I will be." Rosemary promised as she pushed herself up. She scowled when she saw Remus about to help. "I'm fine, Remus. You just sit back down. Better yet, let her use your chair and get me some food. I'm hungry." She looked at him with what he called her sad wolf eyes. "Please?"

He laughed and kissed her. "Very well. It'll take a while to get your order anyway. Don't over exert yourself, love and no more spells." He took her wand from her with a grin before leaving.

She smiled. "Pest." She said fondly. She shook her head and motioned to the chair. "Please sit down." She saw the amazement in the woman's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I've heard your life story, Mrs. Lupin and it's amazing that you can laugh after all that has happened to you."

Rosemary shrugged. "I am happy." She said simply. "I have family and friends who care for me. My Pack is together again or as together as it will be and I'm whole once more. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"So the threat of You-Know-Who doesn't bother you?"

"Doesn't it bother everyone? It bothers me but I don't let it drag me down. I promised myself I would have a good time and become whole once more. I have fulfilled that. I'm happy and whole once more. I have a wonderful mate and a good Pack. My cave is warm and safe and the cubs happy." She blinked and groaned. "Sorry. I slipped into wolf talk. I do that often."

The woman nodded. "I don't mind." She frowned slightly then reddened. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am Lisa Knight a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_."

"You replaced that Rita woman?" she asked with a raised eyebrow after shaking her hand.

"Yes."

"Congratulations. I hope you tell more truth than she did."

Lisa smiled. "I try." She said with a shrug.

Rosemary nodded and shifted until she was sitting with her legs hanging off the bed. "Now what did you want to know?"

An hour later, Lisa told her good-bye and left. Rosemary sighed and leaned back into the pillows. 'Man, I hate interviews!' she thought with a groan.

"Tired, love?" Remus's familiar and beloved voice asked. A pair of strong familiar hands started rubbing her shoulders.

She moaned in pleasure. "Yes. It's been a long day and I still haven't read that letter from Lucius." She let him rub her shoulders a few minutes longer before sitting up reluctantly. "That feels good, love but I need to eat then you can do that if you want." She frowned. "Hopefully in our room."

"Eat first then you can leave." Madam Pomfrey's voice came from her office. "I'm getting tired of your complaining and all the visitors I get."

"Thank you Poppy!" Rosemary called back and started to eat. For the first time since she had gotten at Hogwarts she allowed herself to relax totally and ate like she wanted.

Like a wolf.

An hour later they were in their room relaxing when Rosemary suddenly remembered the package. "What was in the bag, love?"

He grinned and pulled it out. "Just some little get well presents." He pulled out candy from Zonko's then some jokes that he had found. She laughed and grabbed the chocolate frogs. She ate one then froze when she saw a familiar face staring up at her. "Rem, they have Harry as a famous wizard." The picture winked at her then faded away. "Strange."

He chuckled and popped a piece of candy into her mouth. "Just eat love. Enjoy your books on jokes. Think up some good jokes to play and on whom to play them. I'll help if you want."

She smiled at him and kissed him. "Thanks but right now, I don't want candy." She grinned and showed him exactly what she did want.

Much later she remembered Lucius's letter. She grimaced but decided she better open it.

Dear Rosemary,

ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? I WOULD HAVE SENT A BLOODY HOWLER BUT IT WOULD EXPLODE BEFORE YOU READ IT. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?

Now, I hope you won't do anything else as stupid as that? Next time, tell someone you're allergic to something BEFORE you take it? I don't want to lose you little Rose.

Rosemary frowned at that though she was hard put not to laugh. Lucius knew she hated being called little and since when did he know how to make a talking letter without it being a Howler that exploded if not opened immediately? She got her answer when the letter continued.

Finished thinking and brooding? Good. I found this is one of those old spell books you gave me from your research.

Rose laughed at that. She remembered the gift she had given him right before her capture and imprisonment with all the spells she had found during her imprisonment under her house and during her three years at Hogwarts. She had also given a copy to Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Severus and Peter. She absently wondered what happened to them all.

Now I hope Lupin is taking proper care of you. If not I'll have to come beat him up and hex him a few times. You're my little sister by two months and I'll protect your honor as best I can. I think that I shall end this letter for now but I shall talk to you again. I miss you my sister. Stay safe for like Severus and I said long ago, we'd both be lost if it wasn't for you holding our heads above the water.

Love,

Your Brother,

Lucius Malfoy

Rosemary smiled and set about answering him wishfully thinking she could see him again but that wouldn't happen for some time. He was suppose to be her enemy.

The evening of the full moon she cleaned up her classroom. 'I can not wait until this full moon is over with.' She thought to herself. "I feel like I was just ran over by an eighteen wheeler." She muttered.

"What's that?" Remus asked as he and Severus came in. "A Muggle thing?"

"Yes. It's a large truck that has eighteen wheels on it. It's really big and suppose to be heavy." She shrugged. "I feel like one just ran over me."

"What are you allergic to in the Truth Potion?" Severus asked her.

She shrugged. "It's not the ingredients but the potion itself. My body fights it and though it still works on me my body goes into a coma to erase it from my system. The more I take the worse it is." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Making sure nothing else would effect you that way." Severus said with a shrug. "I didn't want to put you back in the infirmary with the Wolfsbane potion."

"You won't." she promised. She nodded at the glasses in his hands. "Those the potion?"

"Yes. You might want to wait a few minutes to take it."

She nodded and put them on her desk. "How was your classes today, Severus?" she asked with a grin.

"Fine once I got the frogs out of the cauldrons." He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Was there a particular reason you put frogs in my cauldrons?"

"You put snakes in my room." She pointed out. "Scared my second years out of their seats. Some took off running the opposite way."

"Oops." He grinned. "Harry thought it was hilarious. He immediately wanted to ask you how you did that. He helped me catch them all."

"See? He isn't so bad if you don't snap at him all the time taking points from his House just for breathing."

He chuckled. "I know. It's fun at times though and he does deserve it at times. He doesn't cause as much problems as Potter and you did but he still causes problems especially with Malfoy."

"Yes. He hates him with a passion." Rosemary flinched. "I think I better take the potion and get out to the shack. My body is acting strange." She took the canister and gulped the contents down before handing the glass back to Severus. Remus did the same before taking her hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes." She pulled the Invisibility cloak over them and walked out.

"Wait." He called.

"Yes?"

"I'll walk out with you and open doors for you so none will think it weird that doors are opening by themselves. Besides, I wanted to take a walk anyway."

"Thank you." Severus walked out with them and opened doors for them. When he reached outside he smiled slightly. "Have fun you two." He said softly knowing they would hear. "Be safe, Rose."

He felt her gently kiss his cheek. "Thanks, Severus. See you tomorrow." He heard them running before he went back inside.

Rosemary felt he change coming on right when they ducked under the Whomping Willow and went into the shack. She put the cloak up and hunched over with a groan as did Remus. She moved over to the bed and he fell beside her. They hugged each other as the change came over them.

When they were completely changed they sighed and curled up together. "Sirius will be coming." He said with a slight growl that accompanied most of their words. He licked her face and she sighed.

"He has something planned for a surprise." She predicted. "Haven't seen him all day. Harry disappeared right after class and usually he stays after class to talk."

Just then they heard whining at the door then the door slowly opened to reveal Sirius in his dog form and a large lion. Rosemary jumped up, barely able to contain herself. She had to fight the wolf's instincts to protect her home from this stranger who dared to intrude. Padfoot was fine but she didn't know this lion and he was invading in her property.

Sirius came up to her and gently took her paw in his teeth. "It's Harry." He told her. "He's a friend. Ally."

Rosemary took a deep breath and grinned a wolf's welcome. "That's what you've been hiding." She growled. "Come in, Harry and let's have a look at you."

He was large, almost larger than Sirius and was a beautiful tanned color but his eyes were his normal green and even in his Animagi form he had the lightning scar on his forehead.

"This is his second transformation." Sirius told them proudly. He dropped his jaw in a dog's laugh. "Want to have fun?"

They spent the night playing in the Forbidden Forest just like they had as children with Prongs, and Wormtail.

After the full moon was over, things went back to normal as Halloween came closer. Rosemary became closer to her students and ghosts. Soon she was added to the very short list that could control Peeves. She became known as the school counselor because she would listen to any student that needed someone to talk to. She wouldn't tell anybody what they talked about and soon more and more students came to her for advice and to just talk about what was bothering them. She helped them the best she could wishing she could do more. They assured her though that she was doing enough. She was the only one that listened to them all the time, any time.

After Halloween she slipped into a routine once more. She would get up and take a shower with Remus before going to breakfast. Then she would teach her classes and eat before retreating to her classroom where all students knew they could find her if they needed to talk. Then she would go to her office with them until she was finished. After dinner, if any needed her, they knew they would need to knock on her bedroom door because that was when she retreated there with Remus.

Christmas crept up on them and though very few students stayed at Hogwarts and even some teachers left, Rosemary and Remus decided to stay. Harry and Sirius stayed to keep them company and they all had fun on the full moon when they played in the snow together. Rosemary spent as much time as she could with Severus and making time to talk with Dumbledore often. She grew closer to the teachers there and joked with the ghosts, playing innocent tricks on them like moving things around in one of their favorite haunts or filling a room with flour. They had fun with her and would often talk with her.

On Christmas morning, Rosemary slowly woke up. It took a few minutes before it registered that today was Christmas day. She smiled and wondered if Harry and Sirius liked their presents. She had given almost everyone at the school something. She had plenty of money from the Ministry and even her father. He hadn't been caught but she knew his vault number and had gotten a copy of his key, years before. He was filthy rich having several different vaults that were filled to the brim and she knew he probably didn't even miss any of it.

She turned and smiled when she saw Remus. He was curled up on his side with one arm over her and the other under his head. All his weariness that was there during the day was gone when he slept. She smiled and gently kissed him. It took a few seconds but he woke up enough to respond. They kissed for several minutes before she pulled away. He grinned up at her. "That was a wonderful way to wake up. You know that right?"

She grinned and kissed him briefly before looking around for her clothes. She froze staring at the large pile of presents at the foot of the bed. "Remus? What in the tail's end is that?"

He looked and started laughing. "A pile of presents and I'm just guessing that they aren't mine."

"From who?!" she demanded as she scrambled to go to them.

He groaned. "Love, I'm enjoying the view but unless you want them to wait, put some clothes on."

Rosemary muttered something and some clothes appeared on her. "Sorry love but there's so many of them!"

He chuckled at the child like glee in her voice and face. "You're well loved, Rose. People think that you're the most wonderful person next to Harry Potter and Dumbledore and that's more from fame than anything else. You have a whole school wrapped around your finger and many of the parents too. Did you really think you wouldn't get anything?" He sighed at her look. "Love, you're loved and no one who know would forget that today was both your birthday and Christmas. Now why don't you see who sent you things?"

Rosemary happily set about opening them all up. On the top were little things from students: candy, colored ink and paper, beautiful cards made by magic, photos of her and Remus, photos of each of her classes playing around, more candy, dungbombs, joke books, joke packs, and even more. It made her head swim, just looking at the pile of things from her students. Ron had sent her some jokes that a note said was from his brothers' joke shop. Hermione had gotten her a Muggle book about werewolves and Harry had gotten her an album filled with photos of Sirius, Sirius as Padfoot or Snuffles, Ron, Harry, Harry as Braveheart as they all called his lion form, Hermione, Remus, Remus as a werewolf and even her and Remus as werewolves and normal. 'We look so carefree.' She thought wistfully.

She opened some from Professors next. McGonagall had given her a Truth Teller. It would grow gray if someone told a lie around it. Professor Pooch had given her the newest model of Firebolt made, Professor Sprout a beautiful flower that seemed to have it's own personality as it nuzzled her hand. Hagrid gave her a book on different animals and plants. Flitwick gave her a book on Charms but Dumbledore must have found out about her sweet tooth from someone because he sent a large supply of candy both Muggle and Wizard but didn't include any Every Flavor Beans.

Rosemary shared her stash with Remus before she started opening the gifts from her close friends and Pack.

Lucius was first. She read the note first.

Dear Rose,

I hope you like this. I didn't really know what you wanted or needed. I knew this was your size and thought you would look good in them. One is for your birthday and the other for Christmas. Stay safe.

Your Brother,

Lucius.

Rosemary frowned slightly and opened the package with the letter gasping when she pulled out a beautiful Muggle dress. It was long and had sparkles all over it. It was silky to the touch and slinked when she moved it around. She gently put it aside then took out beautiful dress robes that were in a sky blue and shimmered when she moved them around. She smiled and determined to thank him for them.

Next she opened a present from Sirius. He had gotten her two it seemed. She opened the first and grinned when she saw it was another photo album. She took a glance inside and gasped when she realized they were pictures from their youth with Lily, James and others. Even at a quick glance though she noticed he didn't include any with Pettigrew. 'Thanks, Sirius.' She thought wryly. 'Don't want to see his slinky face right now.' She pulled a face when she realized that many of the pictures of her and Remus were taken when they didn't know about it, even the infamous pictures that Severus and Lucius had taken. 'I wonder how he got a hold of those.'

She opened the other one and squealed at what was there. It was a beautiful statue of a Grim. She touched it and would have picked it up but it suddenly came to life in her hand. She almost dropped it but caught it in time. It seemed to move like it barked and ran around in circles in her palm. She petted it and it licked her hand before curling up to sleep. Rosemary swallowed and put it on the dresser. "He is too much." She said softly.

Remus smiled sadly. She still didn't believe that people could care so much for her. She had been hurt too many times to believe. "You have more, love."

"Aren't you going to open yours?" she asked motioning to his pile.

"In a minute. I'm having fun watching you."

She smiled at him and continued opening her presents. The next one was from Severus. It was a bottle of something. She frowned and read the letter.

Dear Rosemary,

This is a potion that will make the person who drinks it have red hair and blue skin. You only need a drop in a glass for it to work. Yes, I tried it and had to use an illusion to cover up the effects. It lasts twenty-four hours. Have fun.

Your Brother,

Severus

Rosemary laughed and explained to Remus what it was. "I'll use it on Minerva." She said with a grin. "Maybe Draco and he'll blame Harry of course. I'll have to explain it to Harry though. That'll be fun."

Remus propped his head on his hand, lying back on the bed on his side to watch her better. "Maybe Madam Pomfrey?"

Rosemary's eyes lit up with glee. "Yes! That's a wonderful idea!" she laughed evilly rubbing her hands together. "I'm going to have so much fun with this!"

'I'll have to thank Severus later.' Remus thought reluctantly. 'We really need to have a talk about this feud we have going on. It's tearing Rose apart that her Pack doesn't get along.'

Rosemary moved on to the next present from Severus. It was an enchanted mirror that commented on her looks plus he had slipped a gift certificate for the bookstore in Hogsmeade in it. She grinned and decided to make sure he knew she appreciated it. 'I hope he likes the presents I got him.' She thought gleefully of the box of shampoo that hid a snake statue much like the dog Sirius had given her.

Professor Dumbledore gave her another present and she started laughing when she found out what it was. It was a large package full of different socks. "He must have gone to the Muggle world for them!" she exclaimed holding up pairs that had a place for each toe. "I told him once that I saw them and thought they were cute. He actually got me several pairs!" She laughed again. "Great minds really do think alike! I got him some too!"

Remus laughed with her at that then watched nervously as she picked up the one from him. It hopefully was touching to her but he didn't know if she would like them or not.

Rosemary slowly opened one from Remus taking a quick glance at him. She carefully unwrapped it revealing a box. She blinked and opened the box wondering what it was. She gasped, her eyes going wide.

Inside was a beautiful wooden box with all kinds of carvings on them like wolves, unicorns, dragons and even roses that she loved so much. She could see a stag roaming around in the trees and two werewolves running side by side with a large dog and lion at their side. Tears started to form at her eyes and she threw herself at him after making sure the box was out of the way.

When she finally calmed down she would have set the box aside when he stopped her. "Look inside, love." He said softly. "The box is your Christmas gift. What's inside is your birthday gift."

She frowned and opened it her eyes going wide once more. Inside was a selection of necklaces, rings and bracelets. One caught her eyes and she slowly lifted the locket out. She opened it and inside was moving pictures. On one side was a picture of her and Remus but on the other side was a picture of her Pack: Severus, Sirius, Lucius, Harry, and Dumbledore. She didn't know how he had gotten them all to get together but they were all waving cheerfully up at her.

She allowed a single tear fall down her cheek and she fumbled with the locket to put it on. Remus stood and came behind her. "Let me love." He told her. He put it on her kissing the back of her neck. "Merry Christmas, my mate."

"Remus, this is too much." She looked at the diamond necklaces and all the rings and bracelets. All were either gold or platinum and sparkled in the light.

He picked up a ring and held up her hand. "To show my love of you for the whole world to see." He said showing her the inside which said, 'I'll love you until the end of time. Your mate forever, Moony.'

Inwardly Rosemary laughed at the irony but she threw herself at him and kissed him passionately. When they parted they were both breathless. He kissed her briefly. "Finish opening your presents, love."

"Who else is there?" she asked with a frown. She picked it up and frowned more. "There's no tag on it." She muttered. She was really puzzled now. Who would give her something and not put a tag on it? She slowly opened it then gasped at what was inside.

It was a gray-the exact color of Remus's eyes-glass figure of a werewolf but before her eyes it started to slowly change into a human form that was as familiar as her own. He looked up at her then morphed into a beautiful wolf that started pacing up and down her palm wanting to go by the Grim that Sirius had given her. It had woken up and was staring at the wolf in fascination. Rosemary slowly moved her hand to the table and the wolf jumped off and sniffed noses with the Grim before running along side of it to explore their new home.

Rosemary stared at them then looked up at Remus. "Remus?" she whispered.

He mutely shook his head. "I didn't do it." He said softly. "I promise."

She nodded mutely. After a few minutes she shook herself. "Now your presents, love."

He smiled and opened them as she watched. Sirius had given him a watch that had one hand showing where he was at and the other showing where he should be. Harry had given him a painting of a howling wolf with cubs around its feet and a female wolf howling beside him. Ron had gotten him some pranks from his brothers' shop and some candy. Hermione had gotten him a Dark Arts book that looked like it was a hundred years old. He laughed when he opened Rosemary's though. "We really do think alike." He admitted. He looked inside the blue ring that reminded him of her eyes and saw the words. 'You'll be mine forever and I'll be yours. Luna.'

She took it from him and slipped it on his finger then met his eyes. All the pleasure that she had gotten from her presents and seeing him came flooding to him through the bond they now shared. They did not know how or why but they were closer now than ever before and could sense what the other felt no matter where or how far apart they were.

It was several more minutes before he realized that there was still another present. He frowned and slowly opened it only to find a werewolf much like Rosemary's had been but slimmer and a beautiful blue like her eyes. It slowly changed into Rosemary who winked at him before changing into a slim wolf. He moved his hand to the table where it rushed off to find the Grim and the Remus wolf.

Rosemary swallowed then looked down at the paper. "Look there's a letter with it." She handed it to him and he slowly read it out loud.

To Remus and Rosemary.

I will not reveal who I am only know that I wish you the best of luck in life. These figurines are enchanted to find the other at any time. Keep them in your pocket with you at all times. They are magically attracted to you and will always find you no matter what. They mirror your moods and will look like you at times. Stay safe and remember to keep them with you.

Your Secret Friend.

Rosemary and Remus looked at each other both wondering who the secret friend was.

Two days later, Remus was wandering the halls while Rosemary was talking to Professor Dumbledore and Sirius in Dumbledore's office when he saw Snape. 'What better time to start the healing?' he asked himself as he hurried his steps. "Professor Snape, if I could have a word?"

Severus turned and couldn't help the sneer that came over his face. He didn't like Remus very much even if he was Rosemary's mate. Bad taste on her part or so Severus thought. "What is it, Lupin?" he tried to ignore the voice inside him that said, 'You were friends until you thought that he had hurt Rosemary. He was as close to you as a brother.'

"Could I have a word with you in a more private setting?"

Severus narrowed his eyes then nodded slowly. "Very well. Follow me." He walked a minute then turned abruptly into an abandoned classroom. He closed the door then scowled. "Now what is it? I have better things to do than talk to you, Lupin."

"Have you noticed Rosemary's face every time we fight?" Remus demanded. 'This is for Rosemary.' He chanted. 'Think of Rosemary.' He saw that Snape had frozen at that. "It tears her apart." He took a deep breath. "You mean a lot to her, Snape and I for one am willing to put aside our differences and at least try to be friends. Don't you think there has been enough fighting to last a lifetime? Don't you think she's in enough pain without her having to see her best friends, her Pack fighting? It hurts her because she loves you so much as her brother. She barely remembers that there is no blood between you or that both of you have done things in your past. All she knows is her brother and mate is at odds and probably will be for the rest of their lives even though for a time we were friends. Can we surprise her and at least be civil to each other?" Remus held out his hand.

Severus swallowed. The truth was, now that Rosemary was back in his life, he really didn't want to fight anymore. He hated the image that he kept up but why keep it up? 'Because of Voldemort you idiot.' Something inside told him. 'If he found out you were friends with his enemies, he would grow even more suspicious than he already is. It's bad enough you're openly friends with Rosemary, a known werewolf.'

Severus took a deep breath then shook his hand. "Very well. For Rosemary." He looked uncomfortable. "But it can't change too much." He said finally. "If Voldemort-"

Remus nodded, knowing what he was about to say. "I understand. I'll tell Rosemary what is going on though so she'll know that it's only an act." He smiled slightly. "I know this is a lot to ask but maybe you'll consider doing the same with Sirius?"

Severus snorted. "Not likely. You aren't so bad but Black acts like a thirteen year old without any brains."

Remus sighed. "I figured as much. Just be warned that Rosemary has already said that one day she will get tired of the feud between you two and do something about it."

"I don't doubt it." Severus muttered. "She always did do something about fighting." He shrugged. "As long as I don't have to spend time with Black I don't care what she does."

Two weeks later, it all came to a head. Sirius pulled a trick on Severus, putting dungbombs in his cauldron making a potion that made everything it touched swell. Severus was covered in it but that hadn't been all. He hexed Severus causing his hair to stand up straight, red and gold. His skin now changed from red to gold, the Gryffindor colors. Sirius was laughing so hard he could barely move but managed to get to the Great Hall before Snape caught up to him.

"That's it, Black! You're dead!" Snape pulled out his wand even with his hand swollen and put several hexes on Sirius before he put his hands on Sirius's neck still holding his wand. Next thing he knew his wand was knocked out of his hand and Sirius's taken from him. Something forcibly pried his hands from Sirius and threw him backwards. Severus found himself facing something he had hoped he would never seeing: a very angry Rosemary.

"Enough! Both of you!" she glared at them both but though she was yelling at them they could see the pain in her eyes. "This is the final straw! I can understand a little harmless pranking but this is ridiculous and in front of the students too!" She didn't pay any attention to the stares they were getting but reached out to each of them. She grabbed both of them by their ears and marched them to an abandoned room where she shoved them in. "Get in there. When you have finally come to a peaceful agreement you will be allowed out but not until then." She glared at them both. "If I were you, I would work SOMETHING or you two will be in here a long time." She turned on her heel and muttered something while waving her wand. The room was surrounded in a silver glow that she easily passed through but when they tried they were thrown back into the room. "If you two want out anytime soon you better start talking. The moment you two have settled this the barrier will fall but you had better mean it!" she turned and left but not before they saw the tears in her eyes.

Both men stared at each other in hatred though soon it turned to shame that the one person that meant the world to them, the one that had saved both of their lives many times both physically and emotionally, was crying because of them.

Severus decided to try to reach an agreement with him. "Look Black. You know I don't like you. I never have and I probably never will. I hate your guts especially since you did this to me." He motioned to his swollen state. "For some reason Rosemary likes you and wants us to be friends. I don't want to. I hate the thought of it but she wants it and I'll do anything for her."

Sirius glared at him. "I've hated your greasy self since the day I first met you." He snarled. "You always called Lily Mudblood and didn't have a heart in your body. You served Voldemort even though you knew that he was evil and took his Dark Mark. Rosemary gave you the benefit of doubt but I will never be friends with you."

"Then I guess we'll be here for some time." Snape said coldly, before sitting in one of the chairs.

"I guess so." Sirius moved to the opposite side of the room not looking at his enemy.

The silence stretched on and on. Finally they were tired of it and decided to try to leave. Severus tried but was thrown against the wall. "No, Severus. Talk to him." Rosemary's voice echoed around the room.

"Who wants to be friends with a Death Eater?" Sirius sneered.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Severus yelled, tired of being called that hated name. He ignored Sirius's wide eyes and stalked toward him pointing a finger at his chest. "You were always so smug, so high, thinking so well of yourself but you never thought that others had problems did you, Black? You thought that everything revolved around you, that you knew everything that happened. Well you didn't then and you don't now. I was forced to become a Death Eater when I was seventeen years old and got out of it when I was offered the chance. I turned for Rosemary just like I'll willingly be civil to you for her. Now stop calling me that name." Severus turned away, horrified that he had just told Sirius all of that.

Sirius stared at him then swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Not many do." Severus said humorlessly. "Everyone at school except for Lucius and Rosemary thought I would willingly go to Voldemort after Hogwarts but I didn't. Soon Lupin believed it too though only because Rosemary did. I was forced to it before I even left. So was Lucius."

Sirius hesitated then walked up to him and stuck out his hand. "I'm willing to try to be friends." He said softly. "If you are."

Severus stared at the hand then slowly nodded and grasped it. "I am."

Immediately the silver wall disappeared and they sighed in relief. "Let's get out of here." Sirius said with glee, hurrying to the door in case Rosemary changed her mind. He yelped when a bucket of ice-cold water fell on him.

Severus laughed. "Seems like Rosemary gets the final word Black." He stepped through the door but suddenly stopped laughing when another bucket of cold water came tumbling down on him. He sighed. "Great. Rosemary decides to make us even." He smiled slightly at the laughing Sirius then shook his head. "Let's go get changed then go eat. I have a feeling we missed dinner."

"All right, Rainbow."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and went to his room to change.

After that, things ran a little smoother. Rosemary kept an eye on them both but they were actually being civil to each other though they were still calling each other by their last names but the taunts were gone. Rosemary was glad. She didn't think she would have been able to last much longer with their hatred all around her. Things went smoothly. Sirius and Harry would spend the full moon running with her and Remus in the forest and during the day each had their own schedule to keep though they found the time to spend together, trying out their new presents. Rosemary could be seen zooming around on her new broomstick and Harry could be seen beside her on his that Sirius had gotten him. Remus and Sirius would just stay on the ground watching them.

But as they knew it would, the peace ended. Rosemary saw Harry walking toward the Dark Forrest as if entranced and Rosemary saw the small form of a rat in front of him. She knew then that it was a plan of Voldemort and he was near.

'REMUS!' she 'screamed' with all her might through the bond. 'Harry's in trouble! Voldemort is near. I saw Peter!'

'I'll tell Dumbledore.' He thought back at her.

'I'm going after Harry. Come find me!' She took off running after him hoping she wasn't too late.

She got there in time to see two Death Eaters grab him and get ready to use a portkey. She put her invisibility cloak on as she ran and touched Harry just as they disappeared.

She went with them.

She looked around her surroundings but only saw darkness. It looked like they were in a cell of some sort. 'Azkaban?' she thought wildly. 'It was true! The Dementors have gone to Voldemort and Fudge didn't believe me! Now what are we going to do?'

She saw Pettigrew crouched behind Voldemort and wished she could do something to the little rat but she turned her attention to Voldemort as he started talking.

"Well, Potter, I have you in my grasp once more and this time you don't have your friends around to save you. The great Harry otter was led away by an illusion!" he laughed cruelly and started to lift his wand. "Now to cause you some pain. Crucio!"

Rosemary had been moving forward while Voldemort was talking and stepped in front of Harry as Voldemort threw the curse. She jerked silently as the curse hit her but didn't make a sound. 'For the first time in my life, I'm glad that Father trained me not to make a sound when I hurt.' She thought absently as she pushed the pain away.

"What? You should be writhing in pain!"

Harry smirked though secretly he was wondering why the spell hadn't worked. "You must be losing your touch Voldemort. I don't feel a thing."

Voldemort tried twice more but both times Rosemary caught the curse instead of Harry. Harry was starting to suspect that something had happened but didn't think he was invulnerable to the effects of the Cruciatus curse. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Rosemary, briefly writhing in pain.

Rosemary's world was going dark but she knew she needed to save Harry. She took out her wand, pushing the pain aside. She muttered something pointing her wand at Harry. He slowly disappeared from sight.

"What? What trickery is this?" He scowled. "Find him!"

Rosemary collapsed to her knees. She had apparated Harry to right outside Hogwarts. He would know to get back to the castle. She curled up in a ball faintly feeling the cloak slip from around her.

"Master! I found why your spell did not affect Potter!" a familiar and feared voice called out. "It's the werewolf that escaped a few months ago!"

"So it is." Rosemary felt a foot connect to her side. "She's still alive so will be useful to us. Knock her out then chain her with the others. She can help with the attack on Hogwarts."

"Yes, Master." Kevin bowed low then pointed his wand at Rosemary who knew no more.

When she woke up she was in the familiar shack. Pettigrew came in and sneered. "Think that you'd escape our Master so easily? He knows your weaknesses and secrets. He will find you no matter where you are. You will never escape him. That shall become very evident in a few days." He grinned. "You shall be the key component in defeating Dumbledore and Potter once and for all."

"I will never hurt them." She snarled.

He laughed. "You won't have a choice, Rosemary. You won't realize what you are doing."

"Enough, Wormtail." Voldemort's cold voice stopped his bragging. "We shall start on her conditioning now."

Wormtail bowed low. "As you wish, Master."

Voldemort walked in and pointed his wand at her. "By the time, I am finished with you, you won't remember anything. Crucio!"

Rosemary writhed on the ground but inwardly she was glad that she had been able to save Harry. She hoped they found her soon. She didn't know how much more she could take of this.

Dumbledore watched Remus with sad weary eyes. "We're doing all we can, Remus, to find her."

Remus shuddered as he felt another wave of pain. "They're killing her!" he exclaimed the wolf in him crying out for his mate. "They're torturing her! Soon she won't remember who she is!"

"All we can do is search for her and hope for the best." Dumbledore told him. "I'm increasing the security here. I have a feeling that Voldemort shall try something soon." He sighed and rubbed his head. "I just don't know what he will try."

He found out a week later, on the full moon. The quiet of the school was broken by several howls cutting through the night. Everyone's hair stood on the backs of their necks and many rushed to the windows to look out the window.

"It's werewolves!" Ron exclaimed. "Dozens of them heading this way!"

Harry swallowed. Remus was in the Shrieking Shack after taking the Potion. He would be the only one who could fight the werewolves and successfully win. He turned from the window and hurried down out of the dorms.

"Harry! Where are you going?"

"To talk to Sirius!" Harry yelled back, not slowing down. He hurried through the halls and went into Sirius's room. "Sirius! There's dozens of werewolves coming this way!"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Go tell Dumbledore. Make sure he knows. I'm going to go get Moony. Rosemary may be with them."

Harry nodded and hurried to Dumbledore's office to find him outside his office. "Professor Dumbledore! Voldemort's coming with werewolves!"

"Your scar?"

"It doesn't burn badly but it's uncomfortable."

Dumbledore nodded. "I take it Sirius has gone to get Remus?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We need all the help we can get. Make sure no one leaves the dormitories then come outside in your Animagus form. You'll be safest like that but I want you with me."

"Yes, sir." He turned to go back to his dormitory and suddenly realized that he had never told Dumbledore that he was an Animagi. 'How did he know?'

Remus bounded out of the Shrieking Shack with Sirius at his side. "Werewolves?"

"Yes, dozens of them. We think Rosemary might be one of them."

Remus looked at the direction that Sirius was talking about and swallowed. There were indeed dozens of werewolves coming and all looked like the wolf was in full control. He grasped his figurine of Rosemary that was in the small pouch that Sirius had transfigured for him then bounded toward the werewolves. "I'm finding Rosemary! Go to Dumbledore!"

Sirius bounded away, worried for his godson and friends. Remus didn't think of anything except rescuing his mate.

A familiar howl made his spine crawl. He would recognize Rosemary's howl anywhere but that didn't sound like his Rosemary. It sounded as if the wolf had finally taken control of her. 'Rosemary!' he called out deep within his soul.

He growled as a werewolf came up to him and fought the wolf off knocking him unconscious. He did the same as more and more werewolves came at him. He allowed the wolf to come to the fore, knowing that he had a advantage in that this was his home turf but they had the advantage in sheer numbers.

He was just about to go down when a werewolf howled again and all the werewolves backed away. A familiar form came toward him. "You fight well." She said the growl more pronounced than it ever was. "Join our Master in ridding this world of humans. We shall rule the world!"

"No! Rosemary listen to yourself!" he pleaded. "You are human, not a wolf."

Rosemary growled. "I am the Alpha female and I lead this pack. We shall rule together or you shall die!"

Desperately he pulled out the figurine and held it out in his hand. It started pacing and was an exact duplicate of her. Slowly it changed back into her human counterpart but then changed to the werewolf again.

'Remember, my mate?' he asked using the bond they had. 'Push down the wolf and remember you're true self.'

Rosemary stared at the figurine and slowly put her hand in the pocket of her worn clothes and pulled out her own figurine. She stared at it then looked up at him. 'Remus?' she whispered.

'Yes. It's me love. Fight the wolf.'

Rosemary stared at him then put the figurine in his hand. 'Keep. We shall see each other again wolf that is a man.' She put her nose in the air and let out an ear-splitting howl that made all werewolves stop. She put a command in the howl. 'Protect the castle! Don't hurt any humans except the ones who captured us! Revolt, my Pack, my wolves! Follow me!' With that, she took off running and all the wolves fell in behind her. Remus put the figurines up and ran to her side. 'I'll stay with you.' He promised. 'For now and ever.' She nodded but kept running to where there was a large figure in the distance and a smaller one beside him. As they grew closer Remus recognized them as Dumbledore and Harry in his animagus form.

Rosemary skidded to a halt in front of Dumbledore and growled. "My Master wants Potter!" she growled. Remus looked at her and realized that she was still fighting whatever Voldemort had done to her. "Give him up or be bitten and taken into My Master's power."

"You can not have him, Rosemary. Think again, please." Dumbledore said calmly as if there wasn't dozens of werewolves wanting to bite him. "None will harm you here."

Rosemary looked around as fighting came to her ears. She saw Death Eaters fighting professors and something in her broke through the barriers that Voldemort had put up. She remembered Remus and her Pack. She remembered all that she had ever done and was. She remembered love and friendship. She growled as she realized that he mind had been messed with then turned to the werewolves. 'Destroy our enemies! Destroy our capturers! The silver one is mine!'

They all howled their approval at finally being able to go after the ones who hurt them and hurried to do so. Rosemary went searching for Pettigrew.

"Remus, what happened?"

Remus sighed. "Voldemort did something to her. She didn't remember anything but something triggered in her when I showed her our figurines we got for Christmas. Now she and the others will fight him." He growled. "I see Pettigrew! I'm going to my Mate!" he bounded away toward a figure in the distance. As he grew closer he saw Rosemary circling warily around a thin figure with a silver hand. 'My mate! I come! Do not kill him! He can be used to satisfy Pack Brother Sirius!'

'I hear!' she replied. She threw herself at Pettigrew and Remus threw himself at him also. They carried him to the ground and Remus screamed as Pettigrew touched his silver hand to him. Rosemary went berserk at his pain and jumped on his head. Soon, he was unconscious from her hitting him with her large hands.

They both left him there and went back to the battle. Rosemary saw Voldemort facing off with Dumbledore with Harry pacing beside him. She saw Dumbledore go down and she started running to catch Voldemort unawares. She didn't know why but suddenly she started running on all fours and her body lengthened until she as a full wolf. She bounded and hit Voldemort in the back just as he started to yell Arvada Kevadra at Harry. She growled and bounded to Harry's side. He changed to human and pointed his wand at Voldemort. They started to duel and each time Voldemort tried to use the killing Curse, Rosemary would jump at him and stop it.

One time though she didn't get there in time. He successfully threw it at Harry who tried to get out of the way. He didn't make it and everyone was blinded by a green light.

Rosemary slowly woke up to see the familiar white walls around her. 'What happened?" she asked herself. Suddenly it all came rushing back and she looked around frantically for Remus.

"I'm here love." his familiar voice said and he slipped his hand into hers. "You're one of the last ones to wake up. Everyone is fine."

"My Pack?"

"All recovering. You had the worse of them all."

"Harry?" she tried to sit up. "Is he dead? What happened?"

"Don't worry Professor Lupin. I'm not dead." Harry spoke up coming over with a big grin. He had a bandage on his forehead and he walked stiffly but he was alive and walking. That's all that mattered to Rosemary. "Something kept the curse from working on me and it backfired on Voldemort. He's dead for good this time."

"Pettigrew?"

"Alive and awaiting a trial." Dumbledore told her coming beside the bed. "He should be getting the Kiss afterwards though. None have forgotten your testimony at Sirius's trial. That is against him and others that were in his care have volunteered to testify against him as has Sirius and others."

Rosemary sighed and leaned back. "Good. I don't want to have to see that slimy git anymore. I'll testify if they need me to."

"You will not." Remus told her, steel in his eyes. "Last time you took that potion, I almost lost you. There are plenty others to testify against him. You need rest."

Rosemary smiled and closed her eyes but they immediately popped back open. "Lucius! Was he hurt? Is he all right? He's not going to be punished is he?"

"Calm down, Rose." Severus told her, frowning. "Lucius is fine. He has already had his trial and Dumbledore spoke for him as did I. He's free though I'm afraid his reputation is shot. When he was still under the effects of the Potion he asked how you were. When told that you were unconscious and we didn't know if you would survive he yelled that he hoped you lived because he had to thank you for saving his life again. He said he would never forgive himself if you died."

"Silly git." She said with a smile. "Was anyone killed?"

"Only a few of the werewolves." Remus said smoothing her hair back from her face. "All the students were in their dormitories and the teachers are hurt but fine. You were the worst of the wounded. There weren't even any new werewolves except among Death Eaters and no neither were Severus or Lucius."

"What happened? How did I get hurt?"

"You were too close to Voldemort and Harry." Albus explained. "When he threw the curse at Harry you got a wave of it. It didn't kill you but sent you into a coma for a week. We didn't think you would survive."

"And now, she needs rest." Poppy told them coming up with a potion. "Rosemary you will drink this."

"I've been resting for a week, Poppy." She complained.

"You need more." Poppy said firmly. "Now drink this down or I'll force it down your throat."

"One last question, Poppy." Dumbledore told her. "Rosemary, how did you turn to a wolf?"

She grinned and they were slightly surprised at how much wolf there was in that grin. "Voldemort pushed me too far. My transformation is complete and though I'll change to a werewolf only at the full moon, I can now change to a full-grown wolf any time that I want. Strange but it happened." She grimaced and took the potion from Poppy, draining the cup. "Remus, don't leave." She said as the potion took effect.

Poppy shooed everyone out and Remus climbed into the bed holding her close to him. "I'll never leave you, my mate."

Rosemary smiled and let the potion claim her, sending her into a dreamless sleep.

Rosemary sighed as she packed her bags. "Yes, Albus. I'll be back next year to teach but Remus will be with me."

"I count on it." He watched her pack. "Where will you be going?"

"The Ministry gave us a house near a forest on the outskirts of a wizard town. They'll be sending a potion to us every month for us to take and we'll be able to run in the forest while our werewolf bodies are with us." She picked up her figurine of Remus and sighed. "I wish I knew who sent this to me. Remus has one as well and neither of us know who gave them to us or why. It helped me remember who I was and helped him find me." She turned to the door as Remus came in. "Yes, love?"

"This just came by owl." He held a letter out to her. "I don't know who it's from. Maybe our mysterious friend?"

"I hope so. I want to know who to thank for this." She opened the letter.

"I shall leave you alone. Please come see me before you leave." Dumbledore stood and left the room Remus came up beside Rosemary as she read the letter out loud.

Dear Rosemary,

I hope you are well and happy. I know I have never shown my love to you but I always saw your mother in you. That is why I hurt you so much. I am sorry for what I have done and know that I deserve the Kiss. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for the things I've done to you. I thought that going to You-Know-Who would solve my problems, that I wouldn't be haunted by your mother and your face. I was wrong. Instead I was haunted by the ghosts and memories of the ones that I killed. I'm sorry, Rose. I really am.

If you received this, then it means that I have been captured and You know who is more than likely dead. I don't know what they will do if the Dementors are really on You Know Who's side. Maybe just imprisonment or death by another way. I love you Rose and I hope that you and your husband will find happiness together. I hope that the figurines came in handy. It really hurt me to see you so far gone into the wolf but I thought that your mate would be able to convince you to come back. Stay safe, my daughter and you won't have to worry about me ever hurting you again.

Your Father,

Kevin McClellan.

Rosemary stared at the letter then looked at Remus with tears in her eyes. "He really means it." She said softly. "He's really sorry for what he has done."

Remus held her close as she started crying for the father that she never had. She let all of her pain and frustration out, knowing that he really was sorry and knowing also that she had already forgiven him. Remus wondered if Kevin knew what a wonderful daughter he really had.

Rosemary looked around the modest home and grinned. "Finally, home at last."

Remus chuckled as he put their things down and let out his figurine of Rosemary on the shelf over the fireplace. She did the same with hers of Remus and Padfoot. "Yes, we are, love."

She turned to him smiling softly. "Dream come true, isn't it Moony?"

He smiled back and took her in his arms. "Yes. A dream that I've been dreaming for over twenty years."

She laughed and kissed him passionately, forgetting about the unpacking they needed to do, knowing only that today was the first day of their life together.

Together.

Forever.

The End

That's it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
